


We're caught in stone, you know we might not make it / Мы близки, но, знаешь, не настолько

by robinjohnblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Awkward Tension, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, CollegeAlternate Universe - No Werewolves, Communication Failure, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hale Family Feels, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscommunication, Partying, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, Stiles is super into Derek without realising it, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex, bisexual awakenings, college shenanigans, neither of them handle their feelings well
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: Стайлз наблюдает, как парень снова повторяет жест: немного приподнимает левое плечо, перекладывая книги, которые держит в руках, и тут внезапно Стайлз именно по этому жесту его и узнаёт.- Боже мой,- восклицает он, роняя разом в одну кучу на пол книги, сумку и стакан с кофе, а потом бежит на всех парах к парню.Фик, в котором Дерек и Стайлз дружили в детстве, но потеряли связь и случайно встретились в колледже. В итоге эта встреча принесёт им намного больше, чем они ожидали.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're caught in stone, you know we might not make it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626415) by [LunaCanisLupus_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCanisLupus_22/pseuds/LunaCanisLupus_22). 



\- Всё ужасно,- решительно заявляет Стайлз, стоя в аэропорту с сумками в руках, вот-вот готовый пройти предполётный досмотр.

Отец снимает рюкзак с плеча и протягивает его Стайлзу. Теперь тому даже не почесаться.

\- Это всего лишь колледж, сынок,- говорит шериф,- и ты прекрасно справишься. Обзаведёшься новыми воспоминаниями, узнаешь вкус жизни.

\- В Северной Каролине?- ноет он, морщась.- Может, мне стоило выбрать колледж где-то поближе.

Отец хмурится.

\- Ни в коем случае, Стайлз. Ты это место заслужил. И до [Дьюка](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82_%D0%94%D1%8C%D1%8E%D0%BA%D0%B0) всего пять часов.

\- Да, на самолёте,- уточняет он.- Что кстати совсем недешёво. А на машине ехать лет десять.

\- Около тридцати восьми часов,- поправляет шериф.- И тебе не нужно переживать за меня. Я справлюсь. И это я взрослый, я должен противиться твоему отъезду.

Стайлз роняет сумки на пол.

\- Ты меня убедил.

Отец поджимает губы и снова подбирает сумки, пихая их в руки Стайлзу.

\- Ты едешь. Ты же не бросишь Скотта. Вы двое - практически сиамские близнецы. Даже Эллисон и Лидия поступили в тот же колледж.

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Ладно. Но я буду постоянно тебе названивать, мне нужно убедиться, что ты правильно питаешься. И. Я. Буду. Тебя. Доставать.

\- Ни секунды в этом не сомневался,- парирует отец, притягивая Стайлза для крепкого объятия, хоть это и не просто с кучей сумок между ними.- А теперь иди. Иначе опоздаешь на свой рейс.

\- И как же это будет обидно.

\- Стайлз,- журит его отец.

\- Да-да,- вздыхает он, отстраняясь.- Ладно, похоже, мне действительно надо уезжать, раз уж шериф выгоняет меня из города.

Отец закатывает глаза.

\- Будь осторожен. Звони хотя бы раз в две недели.

\- Через день,- возражает Стайлз.

\- Раз в неделю.

Стайлз снова обнимает отца.

\- Договорились.

После этого он пытается не думать о том, что их с отцом скоро будут разделать три с половиной тысячи километров.

Может быть, всё будет не так плохо. Но Стайлз не разрешает себе надеяться. Не зря же он был ужасно непопулярен в школе, даже участие в команде по лакроссу не особо помогло ему наладить личную жизнь.

Стайлз – самый настоящий ботаник. И не из тех ботаников, которые выглядят крутыми и загадочными хипстерами.

Стайлз – неудачник.

И колледж наверняка ничего не изменит.

\- - -

\- Так что, мы идём на вечеринку в пятницу или как?

Стайлз медленно кивает, наблюдая, как широкоплечий красавчик идёт в другом конце двора. Все на него оборачиваются, пока он проходит по главной дороге, ведущей к общежитию, вместе с серьёзным чернокожим парнем.

У него довольно внушительная щетина, но такая аккуратная, что становится понятно - уход за ней требует времени и усилий. Ещё он надел солнечные очки, и хоть Стайлзу почти не видно его лицо, ему всё равно кажется, что тот почему-то выглядит знакомым.

\- Стайлз… приём-приём?

Стайлз наблюдает, как парень снова повторяет жест: немного приподнимает левое плечо, перекладывая книги, которые держит в руках, и тут внезапно Стайлз именно по этому жесту его и узнаёт.

\- Боже мой,- восклицает он, роняя разом в одну кучу на пол книги, сумку и стакан с кофе, а потом бежит на всех парах к парню.

\- Лови,- кричит Стайлз, подпрыгивая, как только оказывается на достаточно близком расстоянии.

Парень оборачивается, бросая учебники, и на автомате ловит Стайлза, как тот приучил его, когда они оба были детьми. Стайлз прекрасно его выдрессировал. Он обожал запрыгивать на спину Дереку, потому что тот тогда был выше. И Дерек таскал его на спине, пока Стайлз не падал. Если у него были ещё какие-то сомнения, что это Дерек Хейл, то теперь они окончательно отпали.

Он обхватывает руками Дерека за шею, крепко держась, и понимает, что тот стал намного более мускулистым. Стайлзу приходится широко развести ноги, чтобы обхватить ими грудную клетку Дерека. Боже, как у одного человека может быть сразу столько мышечной массы?

\- Стайлз?- задушено интересуется Дерек, вжавшись лицом в футболку Стайлза как раз в том месте, где его сердце сейчас взволнованно бьётся.

\- Единственный и неповторимый.

Тут он вдруг понимает, что очки Дерека впиваются ему в солнечное сплетение и весьма сложно вести беседу с макушкой Дерека. Даже если у него и очень красивые волосы. Он что, стал моделью GQ? Стайлз переводит взгляд туда, где до сих пор стоит Скотт, который наблюдает за ними с открытым ртом и смотрит на Стайлза, словно тот какой-то ненормальный.

Тогда он замечает, что все остальные тоже на них пялятся. Похоже, их дружеские объятия уж слишком затянулись, понимает он. Кажется, он рванул к Дереку, словно они были парочкой на романтичном пляже, которые бегут как в замедленной съёмке, а затем прыгают друг к другу в объятия. Но Дерек не пытается отстраниться первым. А объятия – это занятие для двоих.

Стайлз отпускает Дерека и вновь оказывается ногами на траве.

\- Вау,- говорит он, пристально того оглядывая.- Мы теперь одного роста! Но, чёрт дери, всё равно не одного размера. Что ты для этого делал? Ел одну только зелень?

Он опускает ладонь на тёплую кожу, легко касаясь рельефных мышц, и стонет от увиденного.

\- Это так несправедливо. Ты весь такой прокаченный, с прессом «кубиками», а я сорвал дыхание, пока сюда бежал.

Парень, стоящий рядом с Дереком, фыркает от смеха, и Дерек демонстративно тянет руку, пытаясь опустить обратно футболку и тем самым будто бы напоминая Стайлзу, что тот пытается раздеть его при всём честном народе. Стайлз же просто так выражает свою радость. Они столько лет друг друга не видели.

Реально целую вечность.

\- Ну же, не говори так. Ты тоже неплохо вырос,- отвечает Дерек, искренне смеясь, и тянется, крепкой рукой хватая Стайлза за плечо, тоже не стесняясь прикосновений.

Если брать во внимание, сколько раз он падает на ровном месте и как часто несёт чушь, Стайлз знает, когда люди над ним злорадно смеются, и сейчас не тот случай.

\- Я иногда занимаюсь в зале,- скромно говорит он, похлопав Дерека по ближайшему к нему бицепсу.- А когда кто-то выглядит так потрясающе как ты…

Друг Дерека в этот раз даже посмеивается и спрашивает:

\- Ты кто такой?

Стайлз переводит взгляд на Дерека, чья улыбка становится поистине ослепляющей. Его зубы ещё белее, чем были раньше, насколько Стайлз помнит. Какую такую волшебную растишку ел Дерек?

\- Это Стайлз Стилински,- говорит Дерек,- мы росли вместе, пока мои родители не увезли нас из Бикон-Хиллз.

\- И как все поживают?- воодушевлённо интересуется Стайлз.- Как семья? Погоди, постой… ты что, учишься в этом колледже?

Дерек вскидывает бровь.

\- А где же ещё мне учиться?

Стайлз со смехом толкает его в грудь.

\- Нет, серьёзно, ты здесь учишься?

\- Ну да. Я на втором курсе.

Неужели звёзды так решили? Неужели Стайлз не только вернул своего лучшего друга, но они ещё и ходят в один и тот же колледж? Лучшего начала семестра нельзя было придумать. А его ожидания вовсе не были завышены.

\- Чёрт возьми, чувак. А я первокурсник. Что ты изучаешь?

\- Я частично учусь по баскетбольной стипендиальной программе,- объясняет Дерек.- А биология – моя специализация. А что ты изучаешь?

\- Криминологию,- с лёгкой улыбкой сообщает Стайлз.

Друг Дерека поворачивается и смотрит куда-то влево.

\- Эм, твой парень тебя зовёт.

Стайлз, который занят тем, что расплывается в улыбке Дереку, почти пропускает его слова мимо ушей. А затем до него доходит.

\- Что?- быстро говорит он, покраснев.- Я не гей.

Парень пожимает плечами, словно ему было бы всё равно в любом случае, а затем дёргает подбородком в сторону Скотта.

\- О, это мой…- он замолкает и смотрит на Дерека, когда понимает, что почти сказал «лучший друг». Это же довольно странно изменять своему первому лучшему другу со вторым лучшим другом?- Это Скотт.

Стайлз жестом подзывает его к ним.

\- Скотт!- всё ещё немного задыхаясь, говорит он, когда тот оказывается поблизости, а затем обнимает его одной рукой за плечо.- Это Дерек и…

\- Бойд,- подсказывает друг Дерека.

Скотт кивает, словно ничего особенного не произошло, а затем его мозг обрабатывает информацию вкупе с безумной улыбкой Стайлза.

\- Погоди… тот самый Дерек? Дерек из детства?

Стайлз быстро кивает, ему самому не верится в происходящее. Дерек смотрит на Скотта, будто пытаясь вспомнить его, но ему это вряд ли удастся. Они со Скоттом никогда раньше не встречались.

\- Скотт переехал в Бикон-Хиллз после твоего отъезда,- проясняет Стайлз.- Он мой закадычный друган… хотя никто, конечно, не мог заменить тебя.

Он отпускает Скотта, чтобы вытянуть руку и похлопать Дерека по щеке.

\- Господи, чувак. Как вообще можно реально вырастить такую щетину?

Дерек терпеливо стоит, позволяя ему себя трогать. Пусть даже его брови и поднимаются весьма высоко.

\- Ты будешь постоянно комментировать мою внешность?

\- Ну, я же не видел тебя лет одиннадцать, дай мне время снова к тебе привыкнуть.

Семья Дерека переехала из Бикон-Хиллз, когда Стайлзу было шесть, и они продолжали поддерживать связь. Стайлз виделся с ним два лета подряд, пока его мама не заболела, а потом всё развалилось. Скотт молча ухмыляется, наблюдая, как Стайлз пожирает Дерека взглядом.

\- Ребята, вы идёте на пивную вечеринку в следующие выходные?

Дерек бросает взгляд на Бойда.

\- Не слышал о ней.

\- Это в братстве Сигма Альфа,- говорит Стайлз, продолжая щупать щёку Дерека.- Приглашения не нужны. Пошли с нами, Дерек, мы должны выпить пива вместе.

Дерек смеётся и берёт запястье Стайлза, отталкивая его руку.

\- Уверен, что ты пить не умеешь,- говорит он, сжимая предплечье Стайлза.- Боже, ты такой тощий.

Стайлз отмахивается от него, улыбаясь.

\- Я тонкий и жилистый, чувак. Как гепард.

Дерек усмехается, а Скотт в то же время фыркает и начинает ржать как лошадь. Стайлз пригвождает их обоих свирепым взглядом.

\- О, я вижу, что тут происходит,- бормочет он.- Этих двоих нельзя было знакомить, всё понятно. Ну что ж,- говорит он, обняв одной рукой Бойда за плечи.- Кажется, ты теперь мой лучший друг.

Бойд даже не улыбается. Он та ещё загадка.

\- Еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не взорваться от переполнившего меня счастья.

Дерек толкает его в бок, усмехаясь, когда Стайлз убирает руку.

\- Я уж точно знаю, чем ты переполнен. Что касается вечеринки – мы придём.

\- Круто,- говорит Стайлз, тыкая Дерека пальцем в грудь.- Потому что прямо сейчас я вызываю тебя на алкогольную дуэль. И я тебе гарантирую, чувак – ты первым окажешься под столом.

Дерек расплывается в акульей улыбке.

\- Да, потому что ты там будешь блевать фонтаном, а мне придётся снимать видео-доказательство.

Этот вызов Стайлз не может не принять.

\- О, ты ещё об этом пожалеешь, дружище.

Дерек на мгновение подходит ближе, трогая Стайлза сзади за задницу. На какую-то долю секунды Стайлз краснеет, подумав, что Дерек пытается ощупать его зад, пока не чувствует движение, и Дерек отходит с айфоном Стайлза в руке.

О. Должно быть, он нащупал его, когда Стайлз на него запрыгнул.

\- Вот мой номер,- говорит он, когда заканчивает печатать.- Чем вы сейчас будете заниматься? У вас занятия?

Стайлз бросает взгляд на свои забытые учебники, сумку и пролитый кофе, которые до сих пор на асфальте, где он их кинул.

\- Мы собирались в библиотеку. Позаниматься немного.

Секунду спустя появляется девушка с длинными тёмными волосами, которая хватает Бойда за шею с боевым кличем и запрыгивает ему на руки. Он тихо охает от неожиданности, но успевает подхватить в воздухе и берёт её на руки.

\- Вот вы где!- говорит она, её длинные волосы ниспадают водопадом.- Я вас двоих всюду искала.

Она убирает волосы от лица, поправляет надетую задом наперёд кепку, и Стайлзу достаточно одного взгляда на Скотта, чтобы понять - тот запал. Господи, он проделывал это практически с каждой встреченной здесь девушкой. Сейчас Скотт выглядит так, словно ему пронзили сердце стрелой.

Она смотрит на Стайлза и Скотта, и её взгляд задерживается на его друге.

\- О, привет, парни.

\- Это Кира,- говорит Бойд, ограничившись этим.- Кира, это Стайлз и Скотт.

\- Так вот вы где были. Вы сказали, что придёте ко мне на тренировку. Я надрала зад всем выпускникам, это было великолепно.

\- Кира входит в команду по фехтованию от университета,- объясняет Дерек.

\- Я люблю мечи,- говорит она.- Я хотела привезти с собой мою катану, но подумала, что мне не разрешат держать её в студгородке.

\- Это так круто,- поражённо произносит Скотт.- Эй, а ты идёшь на вечеринку Сигма Альфа в пятницу?

Он прямолинеен как шпала, но, как бы то ни было, Кира ему тепло улыбается. Наверное, это самая положительная реакция от девушки, которую Скотт здесь успел получить.

\- Да, а ты?

Он кивает и практически начинает светиться, когда Кира обещает его там найти.

\- А где Эрика?- спрашивает Кира.- Мне нужно кому-нибудь ещё похвастаться.

\- Она на занятиях. Мы шли за ней, а потом собирались поесть.

\- Тогда вперёд,- воодушевлённо говорит Кира, не выказывая желания опуститься на землю. Должно быть, она весит как пёрышко, потому что Бойд, кажется, не прилагает никаких усилий, держа её. Он даже улыбается, так что Стайлз делает вывод, что они хорошие друзья.

\- Вот чёрт, мой кошелёк,- говорит Дерек, хлопая по карманам штанов.- Я забыл его в общежитии. Я вас догоню.

\- Ты живешь в студгородке?- радостно спрашивает Стайлз.- Это стоит увидеть.

Скотт уже повернулся, чтобы пойти следом за Бойдом и Кирой, абсолютно забыв про Стайлза, в чём нет ничего удивительного, когда дело касается симпатичных девушек. Это затянется как минимум на неделю, Стайлз уверен.

\- Ты о своих вещах не забыл?- спрашивает Дерек, указывая на до сих пор валяющиеся на другом конце двора вещи Стайлза.

Стайлз бежит туда, подбирает учебники и сумку и бросает в мусор пролившийся кофе из старбакса.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты всё бросил,- говорит Дерек, последовавший за ним,- этот кофе стоил, наверное, баксов восемь.

Стайлз горестно вздыхает.

\- Не судьба.

Дерек секунду колеблется, на его лице застывает странное выражение.

\- Кстати говоря, почему мы потеряли связь? Наши мамы договорились, что мы будем встречаться летом, но через пару лет твоя мама перестала звонить, и мы больше встреч не назначали. Думаю, в последний раз мы виделись, когда мне было восемь.

Стайлз запихивает учебники в сумку, когда слышит его слова и замирает. Он всегда размышлял, почему так произошло, и думал, что Дереку просто надоело с ним дружить. Со всем, что происходило дома у Стилински, Стайлзу было не до переживаний об отсутствии встреч с Дереком. Когда его мама умерла три года спустя, и прошло ещё какое-то время, он решил, что их дружбе пришёл конец.

Стайлз неловко смеётся.

\- Моя мама заболела. Лобно-височная деменция. Она… эмм… умерла.

Дерек резко втягивает воздух.

\- Чёрт, я понятия не имел. Мне так жаль, Стайлз.

\- Да, на самом деле, это было кошмаром,- признаётся он, поднимаясь и небрежно закидывая ремень сумки на плечо. – Папа до сих пор не может о ней говорить. Слишком больно.

Дерек выглядит так, словно его ударило молнией.

\- Чёрт, мои родители подумали, что мы просто перестали общаться. А не это… можно я им расскажу?

\- Конечно,- машет рукой Стайлз,- она умерла, когда мне было лет одиннадцать. Я уверен, что папа хотел позвать твоих родителей на похороны, но мама где-то хранила свою записную книжку со всеми контактами друзей, и отец не смог её найти. Он был… не в себе.

\- Чёрт,- бормочет Дерек, уже начав быстро набирать сообщение родителям.- Поверить не могу, что мы не знали. Я пару раз пытался найти тебя на фэйсбуке, но ты в то время не умел ещё писать своё имя, так что у меня не было шансов его вспомнить.

Стайлз в ответ на это смеётся. Шестилетка с этой задачей точно не мог справиться. Даже большинству взрослых это не по силам. Но к восьми годам Стайлз освоился.

Он не признаётся, что довольно быстро нашёл Дерека Хейла на фейсбуке и следил иногда за его страницей, довольствуясь доступными крохами информации, потому что страница Дерека была приватной. Но Стайлз так и не отважился отправить ему заявку в друзья, потому что боялся узнать, почему Дерек перестал с ним общаться.

А теперь он знает.

\- Да, теперь я просто Стайлз,- отвечает он.- И на самом деле, своё настоящее имя я никому не открою даже под страхом смертной казни.

\- А жаль,- говорит Дерек, идя впереди него к выходу из двора и держа путь к общежитию.- Имя Мисчиф* тебе подходит.

\- Подходит до сих пор,- отвечает он, подмигнув и чувствуя радость, когда Дерек смеётся.

\- Как дела у Лоры и Коры?- спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Замечательно. Родители завели ещё двоих детей, когда мы переехали. У меня два младших брата.

Это так странно. Стайлз поверить не может, как всё изменилось.

\- Боже мой, как их зовут? Эрик и Беррик?

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Слава богу, они с рифмами завязали. Лукасу двенадцать, а Чарли десять.

Почему Стайлз это пропустил, когда следил за Дереком на фейсбуке? Одиннадцать лет – это очень долгая разлука. Стайлз думает, может быть, ему стоило более деликатно к нему подойти. Теперь Дерек играет в баскетбол в колледже, он мог оказаться полным кретином качком, каким всегда был Джексон, игравший в лакросс.

Со временем он мог стать бесповоротным засранцем. Судя по тому, как он говорит, как держит себя, Стайлз отмечает его уверенность в себе. Популярность может улучшить людей. Но и тотально испортить тоже.

У Дерека сейчас может быть куча девушек. Он может оказаться сторонником Трампа. Стайлз теперь так мало о нём знает. Но когда Дерек улыбается хорошо знакомой Стайлзу улыбкой, показывая свои неизменившиеся кроличьи зубы, почти такие же, какими он их запомнил, то Стайлз перестаёт заморачиваться.

\- Чёрт возьми, у тебя теперь есть братья,- говорит он.- Как много всего изменилось.

Дерек добро толкает плечо Стайлза.

\- Ну, не всё.

В груди Стайлза теплеет надежда, которой, возможно, ещё не время и не место.

\- - -

Вернуть Дерека – это самое неожиданное и приятное событие для него в колледже. Ему кажется, словно он выиграл в лотерею, даже не купив билет.

Он звонит отцу после первого дня, когда они с Дереком встречаются, и рассказывает ему обо всем. Шериф переживает, что они так надолго потеряли связь с семьёй Хейлов, но Стайлз просто чертовски рад снова найти Дерека и говорит отцу не переживать по этому поводу.

В любом случае они снова друг друга встретят. Этому суждено случиться. Именно такое чувство его посещает.

Они сразу ведут себя как раньше. Стайлз до сих пор может провести миллион часов с Дереком и не заскучать ни разу, хотя они и выросли уже давно. Конечно, им многое что есть обсудить, но их общие интересы какими были, такими и остались.

Дерек просто его понимает, когда они вместе, Стайлзу не надо переживать, что он слишком быстро говорит или постоянно двигается. С Дереком он не чувствует себя неудачником. Даже если он опозорится, Дерек просто над ним посмеётся. Он не будет судить.

И что ещё более удивительно, Дерек на год старше Стайлза, что в реальности значит, он намного ближе к легальному возрасту покупки алкоголя. Стайлзу только девятнадцать, но Дереку недавно исполнилось двадцать, и у него полно друзей, кто может законно купить Стайлзу и Скотту пиво. Что они и делают. Стайлз не думал, что у него будут такие знакомые, но это реально происходит. По крайней мере, в делах, которые касаются незаконного опьянения.

И в общежитии Дерека всё идеально устроено для видеоигр. Стайлз пару раз остаётся у него на ночь на этой неделе. Его комната находится в восточном кампусе, и их здания не так далеко друг от друга. Стайлз ночует у Дерека по большей части потому, что они сидят и болтают до позднего вечера, и у него нет сил возвращаться назад к себе в комнату.

Дерек жалуется, что у Стайлза кровать намного удобнее, но Стайлз аргументирует в ответ, что у Дерека более пышные подушки.

Кроме того, кажется, они со Скоттом прекрасно ладят, хотя только что познакомились. Стайлз, думает, что они пока ещё не прониклись друг другом окончательно, но уверен – скоро они найдут общие темы. Дерек делится со Скоттом деталями характера Киры, и, похоже, он искренне убеждён, что действительно ей нравится.

Они зависают втроём несколько раз на этой неделе, хотя по большей мере Стайлз оказывается один на один с Дереком. Он заучивает наизусть расписание занятий Дерека так же быстро, как и своё.

После такого большого перерыва он хочет как можно быстрее узнать подросшего Дерека.

Оказывается, он намного круче, чем Стайлз помнит. Он смешной, саркастичный, очень умный, и, кажется, у него миллиард друзей в колледже, намного больше, чем Стайлз ожидает от второго курса. Стайлз через Дерека познакомился с бОльшим количеством людей, чем на встрече первокурсников.

Бойд, который кажется немного тихим, но у него оказывается потрясающее чувство юмора и он верен друзьям так же, как и Стайлз, и это достойно уважения. Есть Эрика, сексуальная, но в то же время пугающая, при этом с ней легко общаться, хоть она и любит флиртовать, а Бойд – её покладистый бойфренд. Как выясняется, Кира немного помешена на мечах, но она милая, активная и с ней очень интересно проводить время.

Стайлзу меньше всего нравится Айзек, но это потому, что тот ходячий небоскрёб, которому в Стайлзе ничего не нравится, и дружба с ним ему совсем не интересна. Да, Стайлз им не впечатлён. По скромному мнению Стайлза, Айзек и Джексон могли бы постоянно зависать вместе как можно подальше от него. Мериться членами в гордом одиночестве.

Но Дерек – тоже не тряпка, он не позволяет Айзеку понукать Стайлзом, и сам он мало кого поливает грязью. Стайлз видел, как он разнял ссору из-за стола между двумя громилами в библиотеке, когда они встретились после обеда, чтобы перекусить, а потом немного позаниматься. Дерек выговаривает им обоим и умудряется полностью разрешить ситуацию, пока Стайлз наблюдает за происходящим, стоя рядом с полками по политологии, думая, сможет ли помочь, если бросит в них учебник по криминологии.

Похоже, Дерек тот, на кого можно положиться прикрыть твою спину, когда ты нарываешься на неприятности. И одновременно с этим он тот же самый Дерек, которого Стайлз знал раньше. Хоть и выглядит совсем иначе.

Стайлз догадывается, что Дерек на большую часть состоит из одних мышц, и получает этому подтверждение, когда встречает его за пробежкой днём на второй неделе занятий в баскетбольных шортах и сложенной футболкой на голом плече. Стайлз видит его накаченную грудь и голые соски и тут же забывает как стоять на ногах.

\- Какого чёрта, чувак?- стонет он, ударив по его мокрой от пота груди. И как он может до сих пор пахнуть приятно? Стайлз готов поспорить, что у него потекла слюна.- И как много у тебя девушек?

Дерек фыркает и проводит по лицу Стайлза потной рукой.

\- Я джентльмен, я храню тайны.

\- Ты полный отстой,- стонет Стайлз, отпихнув его руку и наблюдая, как дорожка волос исчезает под поясом шорт Дерека.- Ты должен мне показать режим твоих занятий.

Дерек хохочет в голос в ответ.

\- Я видел, как ты вчера в один приём съел две упаковки читос, Стайлз. Ты умрёшь в первую же минуту.

Стайлз пытается его оттолкнуть, но Дерек оказывается буквально кирпичной стеной или ходячей горой из мышц, потому что даже не колышется.

\- Я часто голоден, понимаешь, мне нужны мои читос, Дерек. Нечестно меня стыдить.

Дерек улыбается, но перестаёт его дразнить.

\- Я могу тебя потренировать немного, если хочешь?- спрашивает он.- Я не буду зверствовать, обещаю.

\- Да,- соглашается Стайлз.- Полегче со мной, я совсем не профи.

Дерек ухмыляется.

\- Ну, ты сам это сказал.

Дерек обещает после душа вернуться в комнату Стайлза смотреть «Парки и зоны отдыха» вместе со Скоттом, и Стайлз идёт в свою комнату с улыбкой до ушей.

\- - -

Когда наконец наступает время пятничной вечеринки, Стайлз более чем уверен – это продолжение их прекрасной дружбы.

В особенности когда он прямиком заходит через входную дверь дома братства, и Скотт сразу же бросает его, заприметив Киру в другом конце комнаты. Чувствуя нервозность и подозревая, что одет не по случаю, Стайлз заходит внутрь в одиночестве и тут же натыкается на Джексона.

\- Кто тебя пригласил, Стилински?- грубо спрашивает тот, немного расплескав свой напиток. Он уже выглядит весьма навеселе.

Стайлз морщится.

\- Люди пригласили. А кто пригласил тебя?

Джексон закатывает глаза.

\- Я тебя умоляю. Меня все знают в отличие от тебя, первогодки.

Стайлз пытается не закатить глаза в ответ, потому что Джексон тоже тут недавно. Какой же врун. Дерек и Бойд сразу же его замечают и подходят к нему, пробираясь сквозь толпу. Стайлз им кивает.

\- Вот они меня знают.

Джексон смеётся в открытую.

\- Как будто ты дружишь с Хейлом. Он второкурсник. И главный красавчик кампуса.

Стайлзу нечего сказать, когда Дерек тянется к нему с улыбкой и сразу же вкладывает ему в руку пиво, даже не заметив Джексона. Джексон смотрит на них туда-обратно злобным взглядом, а затем исчезает в толпе, и Стайлз изо всех сил пытается удержаться от победного танца, радуясь, что наконец-то смог указать Джексону на его место. Он знает: старшие студенты не любят первокурсников, так что он ещё больше доволен тому факту, что Дерек остался его другом.

Когда он видит, что Дерек ещё не начал пить из своей бутылки, то вскидывает бровь. Дерек какое-то мгновение остаётся на удивление серьёзным, и Стайлз думает, что, наверное, слишком просто оделся, а потом Бойд театральным жестом машет рукой между ними.

\- А теперь пришло время сражения за титул того, кто больше всего выпьет,- объявляет он.- В одном углу Стайлз, представляющий Лигу незаконного употребления алкоголя, а в другом Дерек из Братства недозрелых второкурсников.

\- У нас тут не боксёрский поединок,- предупреждает Стайлз, указывая донышком своей бутылки на Дерека.- А то этот парень меня сотрёт в порошок. А я слишком красивый для такого.

В ответ Дерек прикладывает свою холодную бутылку к щеке Стайлза, а Бойд его отталкивает.

\- Требую, чтобы не было никаких вмешательств извне, никаких плевков, никакого саботажа и никакой рвоты. А теперь я ухожу, чтобы притвориться, будто я вас обоих знать не знаю.

Дерек хлопает его по спине прежде, чем Бойд протискивается сквозь толпу и направляется к Кире и Скотту. Эрика должна появиться с минуты на минуту. Стайлз широко и вызывающе улыбается, когда они остаются вдвоём.

\- Ты точно проиграешь, чувак. Надеюсь, ты любишь вкус поражения.

\- Стайлз, я пью с шестилетнего возраста, ты не сможешь меня обыграть, я вундеркинд.

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Ну, а я пью с двух лет. Даже раньше. Я буквально вылез из утробы матери с бутылкой пива в руке.

Дерек практически давится смехом, и в тот же момент кто-то начинает скандировать название университета Дьюка. Толпа так быстро подхватывает, словно они только этого и ждали.

\- Дьюк, Дьюк, Дьюк,- Стайлз присоединяется, а потом в один приём осушает своё пиво.

Он глотает и глотает, умудряясь выпить всё до дна, показывая Дереку своими потрясающими навыками, что ему сегодня не светит победа. Когда он заканчивает, Дерек впечатлённо на него смотрит.

\- Нравится?- перекрикивает Стайлз толпу, улыбаясь как идиот, когда Дерек вызывающе вскидывает бровь и принимается за своё пиво.

Стайлз наблюдает, как сокращается его кадык, когда он сглатывает, и внезапно его охватывает безумная жажда. Он поворачивается к кухне, где стайка девушек окружила стол и разливают напитки по стопкам, среди них присутствуют Эллисон и Лидия. Кажется, Лидия физически чувствует его взгляд, потому что поворачивается и дерзко поднимает стопку, и в этот момент Стайлз вспоминает, за что любит свою компанию.

\- А как ты относишься к шотам?- невинно интересуется Стайлз, зная, что приложит все усилия, чтобы перепить Дерека и пристыдить его.

Его печень спасибо ему не скажет, но Стайлз победит, чего бы ему это не стоило. Дерек следит за направлением его взгляда и вскидывает подбородок.

\- У меня с ними явно отношения лучше, чем у тебя.

Стайлз хрустит костяшками пальцев и готовится идти присоединиться к прекрасным дамам.

\- Что ж, самое время выяснить правду, здоровяк.

Дерек смеётся, проскальзывая мимо него, пытаясь первым добраться до стола.

Ну что, отсчёт пошёл.

\- - -

Когда Стайлз открывает глаза, то стонет и сожалеет о том, что родился. Он лежит голый, у него раскалывается голова, и Дерек в его постели. Голый Дерек в его постели.

Затем к нему возвращаются воспоминания о событиях прошлой ночи.

Они пили. Много говорили. Потеряли где-то Эрику и Бойда. Скотт, Айзек и Кира уходили, когда Скотта начало тошнить. Джексон над ними смеялся. Лидия слизывала соль с живота Эллисон, затем запивая её шотом. Стайлз, спотыкаясь, ввалился в свою комнату с Дереком на буксире.

Затем они упали на кровать, ещё больше хохоча. У Стайлза кружилась голова, комната вращалась, а шире улыбки Дерека в мире не было.

Стайлз потянулся и поцеловал Дерека в губы. Дерек ответил. Они раздевались. Тёплый и тяжёлый член Дерека в его руке. Как он охнул, когда Стайлз вставил в него смазанные пальцы. Как Стайлз лежал на нём сверху, сжимая свой член, чтобы не кончить сразу же. Какой звук издал Дерек, когда Стайлз, наконец, вошёл в его тело какое-то время спустя.

Боже, они занимались сексом. Стайлз переспал с парнем.

Как, чёрт возьми, это могло произойти?

Он не уверен, что чувствует сейчас, учитывая, что они были пьяны в усмерть. Обстоятельства, конечно, могли быть лучше. Стайлз даже не может вспомнить, чтобы они обсуждали что-то в процессе. Они оба были в драбадан.

Стайлз почти уверен, что они пили текилу стопку за стопкой. Но было хорошо. Безумно хорошо. Хотя бы это он помнит.

Но теперь он задумывается, что же будет дальше. Дерек никогда не говорил о том, что ему нравятся парни, и Стайлз не знает, как тот отреагирует. Всё-таки его отымели в задницу.

Стайлз даже не уверен, что подготовил его нормально. Он видел достаточно порно, чтобы знать о том, что нужно делать. Но он едва стоял на ногах, когда притащил Дерека к себе. Стайлз не представляет даже, как они разделись, что уж говорить о сексе. Он вообще не представляет, как у него встал в таком состоянии.

Стайлз почти уверен, что и презервативом они не пользовались.

Ему нужно отлить, но рука Дерека лежит на его груди, и ему ни в коем случае не выбраться из-под него, не разбудив. Но затем Дерек сам шевелится, пока Стайлзу не становится совсем дурно, и его сердце начинает биться быстрее.

Он сперва тихо стонет, типичный звук для человека с жутким похмельем, а затем переворачивается и видит, что его рука обнимает Стайлза. Слегка нахмурившись, Дерек молча отстраняется, и внезапно Стайлзу становится холодно.

\- Стайлз?- бормочет он растерянно.- Что?..

Он снова шевелится, кажется, понимает, что лежит голый, а затем смотрит на голую грудь Стайлза и хмурится ещё больше. И тут Стайлз начинает нервничать.

\- Ну, дикая была ночка, да?- осторожно заговаривает он.

\- Что… что…- говорит Дерек, садясь. Он пытается встать, а затем его слегка качает, и он садится обратно на край кровати Стайлза, запутавшись в покрывалах.

\- О,- говорит он, внезапно опустив взгляд на себя.- У нас был… был…

Секс.

Стайлз не уверен, что сможет договорить эту фразу. Дерек округляет глаза ещё больше обычного, поворачиваясь к нему.

\- Ты меня трахнул,- бормочет он, словно поверить в это не может.

Стайлз понятия не имеет, что ему говорить. Ему стоит извиниться? Дерек так напряжён, что извинения, наверное, не помешают. У него такое выражение лица, которое Стайлзу знакомо. Такое же было у него, когда Джоуи смеялся над его кроличьими зубами, и Стайлз тогда толкнул его на землю на детской площадке. Они даже были в разных классах, но тот случай, когда Стайлз защитил Дерека, когда никто другой не стал, закрепил их дружбу.

Но когда Стайлз открывает рот, Дерек наклоняется за лежащими на полу джинсами, словно собираясь совершить побег. Стайлз его понимает. Он бы тоже попытался сбежать, если бы это не была его собственная комната.

Дерек пытается неловко запихнуть ноги в штанины джинсов, когда вдруг замирает и резко садится, словно ему на голову вылили ушат холодной воды.

\- Ты меня трахнул без презерватива,- ахает он.- Ты…

Кончил в меня.

Стайлзу не нужно за него договаривать. Он уже знает, что тот пытается сказать. Стайлз кончил в него прошлой ночью, и, видимо, Дерек до сих пор это чувствует. Ему становится жарко, и Стайлз понимает, что это не единичный случай – его тяга к парням. Тяга к Дереку. Похоже, это так просто не пройдёт.

Потому что, кажется, он снова готов заняться этим. Желательно без алкоголя и похмелья.

\- Дерек…- заговаривает он, пытаясь подобрать наиболее подходящие слова, чтобы объясниться.

Он не может всё обернуть розыгрышем или шуткой. Они переспали.

Должно быть, Дерек успевает надеть свои джинсы, потому что вдруг резко встаёт, его немного качает, а затем он наклоняется и поднимает с пола и свитер. Он надевает его, ни разу не взглянув на Стайлза, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы притвориться, словно не чувствует, что тот за ним наблюдает.

И что Стайлзу прикажете делать? Он не представляет, как себя вести в такой ситуации. И, очевидно, что Дерек тоже этого не знает.

\- Никому не рассказывай,- наконец, говорит он, по выражению его лица ничего невозможно понять.- Я… мне надо идти.

Стайлз едва не падает с кровати плашмя, пытаясь догнать его.

\- Подожди… нам стоит…

Но Дерек уже выходит из комнаты, захлопнув за собой дверь.

И Стайлз не может удержаться от мысли, что испортил всё окончательно и бесповоротно.

\- - -

Сперва он идёт в душ. Затем возвращается назад в комнату, шлёт смску Скотту, предлагая встретиться, и старается не смотреть на то, во что они с Дереком превратили его постельное бельё. Его сосед, Айзейя, пошёл на ту же вечеринку вчера и, слава богу, заночевал где-то в другом месте.

\- Кажется, мне нравится Дерек,- признаётся Стайлз, встретившись со Скоттом на покрытом травой холме за зданием их общежития.

Скотту, кажется, намного лучше, хоть его и рвало вчера вечером, и Стайлз почти готов поверить, что этого и не было вовсе.

Хорошо, что они на улице. Ему совсем не хотелось бы сейчас сидеть в своей комнате, где простыни до сих пор смяты после прошлой ночи и, честно говоря, всё ещё пахнет сексом. Он не смог заставить себя сменить бельё или даже открыть окно. Стайлз по-прежнему шокирован, что это произошло. Секс.

Секс, который он почти не помнит. Но жалеет, что не помнит.

Скотт фыркает, даже не моргнув.

\- Да, чувак, ты же бисексуал, верно?

Бисексуал?

\- Погоди… это когда нравятся оба пола?

Скотт начинает выдёргивать траву из газона, отправляя её в полёт.

\- Да, чувак. Оба пола. Девушки и парни. Но, вообще, эта система не бинарна, в ней не только парни и девушки… уверен, что существует гендерная изменчивость, и небинарная система…

\- Откуда ты всё это знаешь?- требовательно спрашивает Стайлз, поражённый знаниями, которыми в данный момент блещет Скотт.

\- Я записался на гендерологию, чувак, я же говорил тебе. Но да, круто, чувак, рад, что ты, наконец, рассказал мне о Дереке.

Хм. Возможно, это оказалось не так неожиданно, как изначально думал Стайлз.

\- Ты знал?

Значит ли это, что он откуда-то знает, что вчера случилось? Стайлз вроде бы не посылал ему пьяных смс? И целоваться они начали, только когда оказались в комнате Стайлза.

\- Про твою бисексуальность?- переспрашивает Скотт растерянно.- Ты сам-то помнишь, сколько раз предлагал мне поцеловаться? И ты постоянно говорил о Дереке после того, как вы встретились… и в деталях ты скуп не был.

Значит, он не в курсе. Хорошо. Потому что Дерек просил не говорить никому, что у них произошло, и Стайлз не настолько засранец, чтобы не сдержать слово. Скотт, кажется, совсем не взбудоражен новостями о бисексуальности.

Стайлз думает, что не должен чувствовать раздражение, не вызвав у Скотта бурю эмоций. То, что они дружат целую вечность, не значит, что между ними не может быть каких-то недомолвок.

\- И откуда ты знаешь, что я не гей?- спрашивает он, почему-то расстроившись.- Мне же могут нравиться только парни.

Скотт смеряет его прохладным взглядом.

\- Как скажешь.

Стайлз ложится обратно на траву и ворчит.

\- Ладно. Мне девушки тоже нравятся. Ты доволен теперь?

\- Конечно,- соглашается Скотт, улыбаясь, и Стайлз поворачивается на бок, глядя на него с прищуром. У него слишком хорошее настроение для полудня, учитывая, как ему вчера было плохо.

\- Ты под кайфом сейчас что ли?

Скотт лениво улыбается.

\- Айзек отдал мне утром остатки его кекса с травой.

Стайлз резко садится. Айзек дал ему кекс? Айзек, человек-небоскрёб, который наверняка в данный момент замышляет что-то коварное против Стайлза?

\- И ты даже со мной не поделился?

Скотт виновато пожимает плечами.

\- Там было только на меня.

\- Ты хуже всех,- решает Стайлз, падая обратно на траву.

Возможно, ему вообще стоит забыть о друзьях.

\- - -

Стайлз видит Дерека, когда тот выходит из аудитории. Тогда он быстро разворачивается и идёт в другую сторону.

Он пытался написать Дереку вечером в воскресение, чтобы узнать, как он себя чувствует после их необдуманного перепихона, но никакого ответа не получил. Он практически уверен, что их дружбе настал конец, но Стайлз до сих пор в стадии отрицания и продолжает делать вид, что есть надежда на лучшее.

Пусть даже на дворе уже среда, а он до сих пор ничего не слышал от Дерека.

Стайлз понимает, что, увидев Дерека, ему следовало бы инициировать разговор, взяв во внимание тот факт, что Дерек был в состоянии шока, а Стайлз вдруг осознал свою бисексуальность. Но Дерек умудрился сбежать в прошлый раз, а Стайлз, возможно, хотел бы попробовать.

Он оказывается в одном из пустых коридоров, потому что кого-то вырвало в главном зале, и тот человек там отрубился этим утром, и даже скорую вызывали… пусть рвоту и убрали, Стайлз надеется, что сможет добраться до своей комнаты без происшествий и продолжить влачить своё одинокое существование, где никто не знает, что они с Дереком переспали.

Но только Дерек ловит его секунду спустя. Стайлзу стоило помнить, что он тут учится по спортивной программе. Парень умеет быстро перемещаться.

\- Почему не сказал мне, что ты гей?- тут же произносит он тихим голосом.

Стайлз смотрит на него, непонимающе моргая.

\- Эм… потому что я не гей?

Дерек раздражённо хмурится, словно разговор идёт совсем не в том ключе, что он предполагал. Стайлз внезапно понимает, что он наверняка готовился к их встрече.

\- В тот вечер…

Дерек не заканчивает фразу, оставляя слова висеть между ними в воздухе дамокловым мечом. Стайлза бросает в жар. Он хотел бы помнить больше из того вечера. Он хотел бы, чтобы они оба не были так пьяны. Возможно, всё было бы намного проще. Возможно, это был бы не просто секс.

\- Мне нравятся девушки,- выпаливает Стайлз,- тоже?

\- Тогда почему ты не сказал мне, что ты би?- решительно спрашивает Дерек.- Думал, что я буду против?

Стайлз не пытается развязать перебранку, но пока все аргументы против него. И Дерек же сбежал от него тогда. И, кажется, больше не заинтересован в общении. Что довольно плохой знак.

\- Ну, ты тогда так быстро сбежал…

Дерек сжимает пальцы в кулаки, и у Стайлза мелькает мысль, стоит ли ему переживать из-за этого. Но он не будет. Дерек никогда не причинит ему вреда. Уж точно не физического. Хоть он и заставил Стайлза испытать целую гамму не самых положительных эмоций на этой неделе.

\- Потому что когда я проснулся, то не ожидал узнать, что у меня ночью впервые был анальный секс.

Стайлз быстро оглядывается, но два студента в другом конце коридора, кажется, не обращают на них никакого внимания.

\- Я никогда… не был с парнем. Для меня это тоже было впервые. Я вообще… до этого не знал о своей бисексуальности.

Стайлз хочет спросить, было ли Дереку больно, понравилось ли ему, думает ли он, возможно, повторить всё снова, но не может выдавить из себя ни слова. К тому же он совсем не готов увидеть, как изменится выражение лица Дерека, если он всё же наберётся смелости спросить. Он не вынесет отказа.

Дерек проводит рукой по волосам, Стайлз чувствует его раздражение.

\- Как мы могли так напиться? Если бы мы были трезвыми, этого бы никогда не произошло.

Что? Он не может говорить сейчас серьёзно. Стайлз открывает рот, но выражение лица Дерека не меняется, и он не берёт свои слова обратно. Так что они с Дереком абсолютно точно не на одной волне в этом вопросе.

\- Ну ладно, значит, ты хочешь переложить всю вину на алкоголь,- говорит он, наконец, поняв Дерека.- А я хотел сказать: если ты так переживаешь, что твоя задница потеряла невинность, а твоя мужественность была оскорблена, то я мог бы… оказать ответную услугу.

Дерек пригвождает его взглядом.

\- Дело совсем не в этом… Стайлз, я просто… погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что позволил бы мне себя трахнуть?

Стайлз наблюдает, как его лицо приобретает изумлённое выражение, и неосознанно облизывает губы.

\- Ну, это было бы честно, так что да. Я бы… был не против.

Дерек подходит к нему поближе.

\- Ты бы позволил… ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя?

Он стоит так близко, что когда Стайлз шевелится, то оказывается, его спина прижимается к стене.

\- Ну… да? Для меня это всё в новинку, но я почти уверен, что позволил бы тебе всё что угодно, так что…

Дерек отшатывается от него после этих слов.

\- Я не… я не…

Он не может больше ничего сказать. Стайлз и не знал, что секс с Дереком приведёт к такому количеству недосказанных предложений.

\- Не заинтересован? Совсем?

Дерек тянет руку и кладёт ладонь на грудь Стайлза, когда тот пытается придвинуться ближе, удерживая его прижатым к стене.

\- Послушай, давай больше не будем об этом говорить, ладно?- напряжённо шепчет он.- Это была случайность. Между нами ничего нет. Так что просто сделаем вид, что этого не было.

Стайлз вспоминает, как Дерек целовал его той ночью, так жадно, что ему казалось, у него не хватало воздуха в лёгких. Его накрывает разочарованием.

\- Ладно. Случайность,- глухо повторяет он.- Но мы… мы… продолжим дружить?

Лицо Дерека расслабляется, и он притягивает Стайлза в свои объятия, крепко его сжимая.

\- Зачем ты даже спрашиваешь? Мы друзья, Стайлз. Как же иначе. Мы просто напились и сглупили, вот и всё.

На секунду он задумывается, стоит ли ему что-то сказать, потому что, что бы сейчас ни происходило с ними, Стайлз почти уверен – его чувства к Дереку отнюдь не платонические. И это точно не было глупостью.

А проблемой это станет.

Дерек отпускает его слишком рано, но внезапно касается щеки Стайлза ладонью, своей тёплой большой рукой, и его большой палец нежно скользит по его коже. Стайлз вздрагивает и на какое-то сумасшедшее мгновение думает, что Дерек может его всё же поцеловать.

Но этого не происходит.

Его взгляд теплеет, напряжение между ними пропадает, оно забывается в долю секунды, и Стайлз пытается удержаться, не податься на встречу руке Дерека и не поцеловать его пальцы.

\- Друзья,- решительно повторяет Дерек, затем опускает руку и отворачивается, услышав звук приближающихся шагов.

Когда из-за угла появляется ещё один студент, они стоят так далеко друг от друга, что могли бы сойти за незнакомцев.

А потом Дерек поворачивается и уходит в сторону своего общежития, махнув рукой на прощание, и Стайлза настигает жуткая мысль, что, возможно, им было лучше не встречаться.

\- - -

Похоже, Стайлзу никак не справится со своими чувствами, а Дерек возвращается к их совместным занятиям и встречам после учёбы, словно ничего не было.

Он так хорош в отрицании, что ему впору памятник за это ставить. Стайлз же не может понять, как ему себя вести, но он рад, что Дерек снова с ним разговаривает, и боится снова всё испортить.

Нельзя забывать, что он только что осознал свою бисексуальность, что ему нравятся парни тоже. Стайлз теперь постоянно чувствует себя на грани. Его сейчас так легко завести, когда он всё понял. Когда он наблюдает, как играют мышцы Бойда в тот момент, как он берёт Эрику на руки, поднимая её со скамейки, на которой она заснула однажды днём. Когда он замечает, какие у Айзека острые скулы, пока тот откидывает кудри от лица, смеясь над Эрикой.

Но хуже всего ситуация с Дереком.

Стайлза прошибает током каждый раз, когда Дерек касается его. Он на секунду дольше обнимал его вчера, прощаясь, и у Стайлза встал. Ему кажется, словно его постоянно переполняют эмоции, теперь когда он понял, как сильно ему нравится Дерек. Который ясно дал понять, что ему интересна исключительно дружба.

Но всё не так просто. В особенности, когда Дерек встречает Стайлза во дворе. Он только что из душа и морщится, потирая затылок, когда садится с ним рядом на скамейку.

\- Что-то не так?- спрашивает он Дерека, тут же бросив обратно в коробку кусок пиццы, которым он наслаждался в качестве награды за то, что вовремя сдал работу.

\- Похоже, я потянул шею,- признаётся тот.- Болит с самого утра.

Он снова потирает шею, и у Стайлза покалывает пальцы.

\- Ну ка, позволь мне,- бормочет он, облизывая пальцы от соуса, а затем касается того места, до которого Дерек никак не может добраться сам.

\- Да,- говорит он, сразу же расслабляясь под руками Стайлза.- Спасибо. Мне бы стоило поступить как ты – сидеть весь день и поглощать пиццу.

\- Я живу божественной жизнью,- соглашается Стайлз, находя пальцами сведённую мышцу и не пытаясь защитить себя, рассказав, как писал весь день сочинение на две тысячи слов и теперь наконец смог позволить себе поесть.

Дерек низко стонет, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению, и Стайлз замирает, отдёрнув руки. О нет. Стайлзу знаком этот звук. Он его слышал, когда они занимались сексом. Неужели Дерек решил подвергнуть его пыткам?

Дерек поворачивается, когда понимает, что Стайлз убрал руки.

\- Ты в порядке?- спрашивает он.

У Стайлза лицо цвета спелого томата.

\- Да, просто… пицца остывает,- бормочет он, поспешно запихивая последний кусок в рот, чтобы занять чем-то другим свои руки.

Дерек ему улыбается, похоже, не находя в этом ничего странного.

А Стайлзу только и остаётся, что держать свои эмоции под контролем как можно строже, пытаясь при этом не подавиться едой.

\- - -

\- Просто расскажи ему о своих чувствах,- предлагает Скотт, собираясь на первое свидание с Кирой, пока Стайлз валяется на его кровати и даже не пытается ничем помочь.

Чувство стиля Стайлза ничем не лучше чем у Скотта, посему он не собирается лишать друга шанса ещё даже до того, как он вышел из общежития.

\- Ты же знаешь, всё не так просто,- вздыхает он.- Я буквально сказал ему, что дам ему сделать со мной всё что угодно, а он решил притвориться, будто ничего не было. И что я теперь могу поделать.

Скотт хмурится. Стайлз не рассказывал Скотту, что у них с Дереком был секс, потому что Дерек попросил его об этом, но окольными путями он сознался, что принял свои чувства к нему и попытался действовать. Но Дерек его отверг. Отчасти это было правдой.

\- Но я видел вас вместе. Он ведёт себя не по-дружески. Он так тебя трогает, как я никогда бы не стал.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Ну ясно, значит, я огр какой-то, которого сторонятся люди…

\- Ты знаешь, о чём я,- отвечает Скотт, в шестой раз уже поправляя волосы.- Просто вы кажетесь более… близкими чем просто друзья. Но я думаю, что он ещё это не понял.

Стайлзу это знать необязательно. И он не хочет признаваться Скотту, что тот правильно почувствовал изменения в их отношениях.

Но, тем не менее, ему не хочется жить одной надеждой, что Дерек когда-нибудь прозреет. Не такими были его планы на колледж. Он должен был приехать сюда, и если бы каким-то чудом он кому-то понравился, то должен был заниматься тоннами секса без обязательств и понять, что именно ему нравится, переспав со всеми, кто был бы заинтересован. И наконец-то расстаться со своим статусом неуклюжего неудачника.

Он поверить не может, что так сильно запал на Дерека. Ещё даже три недели не прошло. Возможно, дело в чувствах, оставшихся с детства? Нет, это глупости, не мог Стайлз быть влюблён в Дерека, когда тому было восемь.

Верно?

Он снова стонет.

\- Никакой от тебя помощи,- решительно заявляет Скотт, а Стайлз мстительно кладёт голые ноги на его подушку.

\- Ты ей уже нравишься, что ты можешь испортить?

Почему-то это поднимает Скотту настроение.

\- Всё равно думаю, тебе надо с ним поговорить. Двусмысленными намёками ты не получишь желаемое. Вам придётся поговорить о чувствах, чувак, если ты хочешь чего-то добиться.

Стайлз показывает ему средний палец.

\- - -

\- А где же все ужасные победные песни?- спрашивает Дерек в то время, как Стайлз уже десять минут бездумно стучит ручкой по колену, сидя на полу Дерека перед телевизором, где они смотрят [Buzzfeed Unsolved](https://www.google.ru/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi7-Irjme7ZAhWBJZoKHa9dChQQFggoMAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fplaylist%3Flist%3DPLVAvUrL_VQiNZYyMnmzLZs8_W9l-WBqm-&usg=AOvVaw3MccWrc7vTtGOSCzc3_n58).

\- А?- спрашивает он, возвращаясь из своих мыслей к реальности.- Ты о чём?

\- Я о курсе Шахиди?- поясняет Дерек.- Не ты ли мне рассказывал, что эта творческая работа сводит тебя с ума и ты мечтаешь сжечь её прилюдно, как только закончишь?

Стайлз подскакивает после его слов.

\- Чёрт возьми, я забыл её отправить!

Дерек ставит паузу и роняет пульт.

\- Чёрт,- говорит он, широко распахнув глаза,- ты её не сдал?

\- Нет,- подтверждает Стайлз, уже на полпути к кровати Дерека, где тянется за его ноутбуком. Он обычно оставляет его на краю, где тот обязательно теряется среди покрывал.- Я занимался в библиотеке, а потом отправил файл на свою почту, чтобы выслать со своего ноута из-за отвратительного библиотечного интернета.

Дерек тоже встаёт, помогая ему искать.

\- Когда последний срок сдачи?

Стайлз подбирает телефон с пола, куда он его бросил, когда пришёл в комнату.

\- Твою мать, осталось десять минут. Чёрт, я совсем забыл об этом, пиздец. Как я мог забыть?

\- Вот,- говорит Дерек, доставая ноутбук из-под подушки.- Отправляй сейчас.

Стайлз открывает ноутбук Дерека, пароль он уже знает, быстро запускает браузер и заходит в свою почту, загружая в это время свой учебный профиль.

\- Кто вообще ставит дедлайн на шесть вечера?- спрашивает Дерек, садясь обратно, пока Стайлз судорожно пытается всё исправить.- Всегда можно сдать до полуночи. Только если просто хочешь заставить людей страдать.

\- Точно так,- соглашается Стайлз, открывая страницу с заданием и загружая сохранённый на почте документ.- Это полный бред.

Он отправляет документ с запасом в пять минут.

\- Господи,- произносит он после, его сердце до сих пор бьётся как бешеное.- Ты меня спас. Спасибо, чувак.

Дерек пожимает плечами, но не подбирает пульт обратно.

\- Эй, не хочешь поесть? Буррито? И побольше гуакамоле?

\- Эм… чёрт побери, конечно, да, мог и не спрашивать.

Дерек кладёт ладонь на голову Стайлза и нежно его толкает. Стайлз держит ноутбук и умудряется остаться на месте, посылая Дереку гневный взгляд.

\- Ты идёшь?- спрашивает Дерек, подбирая кошелёк и надевая обувь.

Стайлз смотрит на себя – на нём надеты его самые страшные штаны и майка-алкоголичка, на которой меньше всего пятен, а именно всего два. Пятно от кофе и от какого-то красного соуса у ворота. Завтра ему обязательно надо заняться стиркой.

Он снова смотрит на стоящего у двери Дерека, оглядывает его абсолютно чистую одежду, в которой тот выглядит нереально привлекательно и чрезвычайно сексуально.

\- Я не хочу тебя позорить.

Дерек закатывает глаза, но всё же улыбается.

\- Ладно. Ты сиди здесь, а я пойду и раздобуду номер красотки, которая работает на кассе в [Чипотле](https://www.google.ru/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=2&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiss_nMoe7ZAhXjCpoKHR6XAUkQFgg5MAE&url=https%3A%2F%2Fru.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FChipotle_Mexican_Grill&usg=AOvVaw2wvGi6Crw8Updtftode8vd) каждую субботу.

Улыбка Стайлза застывает на лице, и ему приходится приложить все свои силы, чтобы она не превратилась в гримасу.

\- Дерзай, чувак,- говорит он.- На твоей одежде пятен нет, так что ты справишься на ура, не то что я.

Дерек довольно громко фыркает, а затем смотрит на Стайлза с теплом, от которого у того внутри всё тает, и уходит.

\- Что ж, мне пиздец,- говорит Стайлз в тишине пустой комнаты, когда остаётся один.

Потому что нужно было сказать это вслух.

Пока Дерек уходит за едой, он шатается по интернету, проверяет фейсбук, а затем от нечего делать залезает в закладки Дерека, интересуясь, что тот сохраняет. В обычной ситуации это можно было бы посчитать нарушением личного пространства, но Стайлз поймал Дерека за тем же занятием почти четыре дня назад, когда Дерек пользовался ноутбуком Стайлза, пока они занимались в библиотеке.

Так что ничего такого в этом нет.

Стайлз никогда не добавляет в закладки то, что нельзя видеть другим людям. Большинство закладок Дерека Стайлз узнаёт: ссылки на учёбу, рецепты, парочка спортивных сайтов, несколько подкастов – Стайлз даже не представлял, что он их слушает – и ссылка на налоговый калькулятор.

Стайлз хмурится, глядя на эту ссылку, не понимая, зачем Дереку это хранить, а затем вдруг решает на неё кликнуть. Просто чтобы потом подшутить над Дереком. Только оказывается, что ссылка ведёт совсем на другой сайт. Она открывает видео, и Стайлзу даже не нужно смотреть на адресную строку, чтобы понять – это порносайт. Всё сразу понятно по фотопревью к видео.

Но удивительней всего тот факт, что там изображены два парня. Стайлз узнаёт их, потому что видел это видео раньше, когда дрочил, и именно такого сорта ролики он смотрел в последнее время. С тех пор как они с Дереком напились и переспали.

Но почему-то он не думал, что Дерек тоже смотрит гей-порно. Он быстро закрывает вкладку, нервничая, что Дерек вернётся и поймает его на горячем, а затем заходит в историю и уничтожает все следы. Стайлз не понимает, что ему думать на этот счёт. Дерек смотрел видео, потому что думал о произошедшем? Или это простое любопытство?

В итоге Стайлз закрывает ноутбук и кладёт его обратно на кровать Дерека, пытаясь сдержать свои эмоции после сделанного открытия. Дерек говорил, что не хочет обсуждать это, что это лишь несчастный случай, последствие их пьяных приключений.

И это тоже очередной несчастный случай?

Вскоре он слышит, как в двери проворачивается ключ, и в следующее мгновение она широко открывается, и в комнату заходит Дерек с пластиковым пакетом, полным вкусных вредностей.

\- Супер,- говорит Стайлз, подпрыгивая и выхватывая у Дерека буррито прежде, чем тот успевает задать ему вопрос о его странном выражении лица.- Я проголодался.

\- - -

В воскресение вечером намечается тусовка, и Стайлз идёт вместе со всеми лишь потому, что остальные дразнят его за проигрыш Дереку в алкотурнире и насильно вытаскивают его из общежития.

\- Это всё вранье,- бормочет Стайлз, следуя за Скоттом и Бойдом к дому братства.- Я выиграл за явным преимуществом.

\- Ты вернулся к себе и отрубился,- говорит Айзек, закатывая глаза.- Дерек нам всё рассказал.

Стайлз пригвождает его раздражённым взглядом.

Так вот что он всем рассказывал? Дерек смотрит на него отчаянным взглядом, словно думает, что Стайлз начнёт спорить и всем разболтает об их пьяном сексе, но Стайлз же не настолько засранец.

\- А он упоминал, что сам тоже отрубился?- интересуется Стайлз.- Шах и мат, приятель. В этой битве не было победителя или проигравшего.

Дерек расслабляется, а Эрика тем временем проводит их внутрь.

\- Хочешь переигровку?

Стайлз бросает один взгляд на подготовленный стол с пивным пинг-понгом и стонет, как будто ему физически больно.

\- Ну уж нет. Я официально объявляю себя трезвым водителем.

Эрика бросает в него шариком от пинг-понга.

\- Мы сюда пешком пришли, дурачина.

\- Но никому же не помешает, что я буду на стрёме, да? Если кто-то начнёт утопать в своей собственной рвоте, я стану для него супергероем.

\- Ты даже не заметил, когда Скотта начало тошнить на последней вечеринке,- совершенно несправедливо подмечает Бойд.

\- Я был вынужден принимать участие в алкотурнире не на жизнь, а на смерть, Бойд, очевидно, что я был занят.

\- Меня так сильно тошнило,- грустно комментирует Скотт, а потом берёт протянутый Кирой стакан и выпивает всё залпом.

\- О да, ты совершенно точно усвоил этот урок, Скотти,- бормочет он, закатив глаза, когда замечает, что к ним направляется Джексон.

Стайлз готовится защищать своё присутствие здесь, но, похоже, сегодня Джексон не заинтересован быть сволочью.

\- Этой тусовке скоро конец,- он пытается перекричать музыку,- соседи уже два раза жаловались на шум.

Они кивают и направляются к Эллисон и Лидии, которые им машут.

\- Держите,- говорит Эллисон, быстро пихая им в руки алкоголь, пока Лидия продолжает разливать водку.- Я практически уверена, что вечеринку скоро разгонят.

Ещё даже нет полуночи, а Стайлз наблюдает, как его друзья судорожно пытаются заглотить как можно больше алкоголя, чтобы как максимально быстро напиться. Один лишь Дерек стоит и медленно потягивает пиво всё это время.

\- Тоже не выносишь водку?- спрашивает Стайлз, толкая его руку.

Дерек морщится.

\- Стайлз, я специализируюсь в биологии. Я прекрасно знаю, что всё это пойло сотворит с моим телом. А мне завтра рано с утра на тренировку.

Стайлз пытается представить, каково это – идти на баскетбольную тренировку с похмельем, и сочувственно морщится.

\- Справедливо подмечено.

Джексон и Эллисон были правы насчёт копов, потому что, когда все вокруг танцуют наконец достаточно захмелев, за окнами начинают мигать красные и синие огни, сигнализируя, что вечер пришёл к своему грустному финишу.

Все уходят через заднюю дверь, перелезают через забор и бегут к кампусу, пока копы только стучат в переднюю дверь. Стайлз может и не пил сегодня ничего, но Скотт и Айзек уже не в том состоянии, чтобы полиция проверяла их документы. Употребление алкоголя несовершеннолетними – это вам не шутки, а у Стайлза отец шериф всё-таки.

Они расходятся в разные стороны, когда приближаются к главному зданию, и тут Дерек ловит Стайлза за руку, пока тот не уходит к своему общежитию. Он живёт на другом конце кампуса, но плюс этого в том, что если его поймают копы, то он просто соврёт, что занимался в библиотеке.

От него лишь слегка пахнет алкоголем. Потому что Скотт пролил ему на ноги пиво.

\- Пошли со мной,- говорит ему на ухо Дерек, утягивая его в другую сторону.- Пошли ко мне, я намного ближе.

Скотт уже ушёл с Кирой. Бойд, Эрика, Айзек, Лидия и Эллисон пошли к Бойду, чтобы продолжить пить, а Джексон десять минут назад исчез в кричащей машине какого-то мускулистого парня. Стайлз же не оставался у Дерека на ночь и не приглашал его к себе с той самой ночи, когда они переспали.

Он ничего не говорил, но Стайлз догадался, что это ещё одно негласное правило – не оставаться вдвоём наедине в спальне на ночь. Но он всё равно идёт следом за Дереком в его комнату. Их никто не останавливает, и Дерек открывает им дверь. Его сосед Дарио уехал домой на выходные, он почти каждую неделю это делает, так что Дерек часто остаётся один.

\- Одолжишь мне одежду?- спрашивает Стайлз, сбрасывая обувь и оставляя её у выхода, на случай если ему придётся сбежать.

\- Футболка может быть немного великовата,- говорит Дерек, направляясь к шкафу, и бросает в сторону Стайлза серую футболку и светло-голубые пижамные штаны.

Стайлз ловит их в воздухе в последний момент.

\- Да, чувак, я уже давно понял, что все твои мышцы намного больше моих.

Дерек фыркает и дружелюбно толкает Стайлза, но тот оказывается не готов и отлетает к стене. Дерек следует за ним, смеясь, и пытается его поймать, пока тот не упал на пол.

\- У тебя ужасная координация,- говорит он, улыбаясь так, словно судорожно пытается сдержать хохот.

Стайлзу хочется дать ему по яйцам. Или поцеловать его.

Но потом Дерек одной рукой сжимает его предплечье, а другой придерживает его спину, пытаясь поймать, а затем они оба врезаются в стену. Стайлз роняет на пол одежду, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, и смеётся.

В этот момент он чувствует себя опьянённым, хоть ни капли не выпил сегодня, просто здорово быть с Дереком сейчас. После всего, что произошло.

Мускулистое тело Дерека пышет жаром, и это так приятно, при том что он боялся никогда этого больше не почувствовать. Воздух искрит между ними, появляется возбуждение, которого не было ещё мгновение назад. Стайлз понимает, что Дерек практически прижал его к стене, обхватил руками, их грудные клетки соприкасаются, и отстраняться он пока не собирается.

Почему он не отстраняется?

Дерек смотрит на него так пристально, как обычно не делает, и потом его взгляд опускается к губам Стайлза, и тот начинает думать, что, возможно, что-то сейчас произойдёт. Что-то, чего, как он думал, никогда больше не дождётся.

Он не успевает спросить, чтобы убедиться, как Дерек наклоняется и целует его в губы с такой силой, словно боится упустить свой момент. Стайлз ахает, автоматически приоткрывая рот, и их обоих накрывает неудержимой волной возбуждения, когда Дерек запускает пальцы в волосы Стайлза.

Стайлз теряется в поцелуях, не думая ни о чём, пока Дерек не опускает руки к ремню его джинсов и не отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза.

\- Ты говорил серьёзно, да?- выдыхает Дерек, водя руками по бёдрам Стайлза.- О том, что дал бы мне тебя трахнуть?

Стайлз стонет и умудряется кивнуть, обхватывая шею Дерека руками и снова притягивая его для поцелуя. Это не сложно сделать, потому что Дерек уже сам наклонялся для этого.

Затем он подводит Стайлза к своей постели.

В этот раз всё по-другому. Они оба трезвы, в ясном сознании и прекрасно понимают, что будут делать их тела, как только они оба разденутся.

Дерек находит тюбик со смазкой под кроватью, а Стайлз уже задыхается, словно пробежал марафон, когда Дерек возвращается и переворачивает его на живот. Стайлз опускает лицо вниз в подушки и пытается дышать. Его член уже с такой силой упирается в матрас, и он уверен, что оставит после себя мокрое пятно, если Дерек продолжит над ним измываться.

Он вздрагивает, когда пальцы касаются его поясницы, спускаются ниже на задницу. Стайлз стонет, хотя Дерек пока ещё ничего даже не делает. Ожидание его просто убьёт.

Затем влажные пальцы проходятся между его ягодиц, скользят по его дырочке, и Стайлз почти теряет дар речи от силы желания, которое его охватило.

\- Презерватив?- выдыхает Дерек, пока его пальцы продолжают восхитительно двигаться внутри тела Стайлза.

\- Хммм,- стонет он, пытаясь что-то сказать.- Я не… не спал ни с кем раньше.

Дерек останавливается.

\- Никогда?- изумлённо спрашивает он.

Стайлз краснеет и ёрзает немного, пытаясь ещё больше спрятать лицо.

\- Не-а. Не только твоя задница тогда лишилась девственности. Мне стыдно, конечно, что это произошло, когда я был пьян.

Дерек наклоняется и нежно целует голову Стайлза, заставляя того затрепетать.

\- Ничего постыдного. Я рад, что это было с тобой. У меня до этого была только одна девушка, и я сдавал анализы после нашего расставания. Я чист.

Его пальцы возобновляют свои движения, и Стайлз снова теряет дар речи. Он приходит в себя, когда Дерек уже успевает его достаточно подготовить и проскальзывает между его ног, чтобы смазать его член, а затем тянется через него, пытаясь достать презерватив из ящика ночного столика.

\- Нет,- говорит Стайлз,- зачем нам презерватив.

\- Ты уверен?- спрашивает Дерек, слегка колеблясь.

Стайлз закусывает губу и кивает, гулко сглотнув, когда Дерек наклоняется и, наконец, готовится к тому самому моменту. Стайлз снова сглатывает и пытается не нервничать. Но он обо всём забывает, почувствовав член Дерека.

\- Боже,- говорит Стайлз, когда Дерек надавливает в первый раз.- Боже, боже, боже…

Дерек останавливается, войдя наполовину, и Стайлз едва не теряет рассудок.

\- Хорошо или плохо?- спрашивает он, боясь продолжать без подтверждения.

Стайлз сжимает бедро Дерека и пытается заставить его двигаться дальше.

\- Это значит, не смей останавливаться, кретин,- задыхается он, пытаясь приподняться и пригвоздить Дерека гневным взглядом за то, что тот внезапно остановился.

Но на его загривок ложится рука, и Дерек удерживает его, продолжая двигаться. Член Стайлза заинтересованно дёргается от того, как легко Дерек им управляет. О да, это явно один из его фетишей.

\- Чёрт меня дери,- стонет он.

Дерек проникает ещё глубже, и Стайлз стонет так долго, как никогда в жизни, поражённый тем, что могут сотворить смазка и достаточная подготовка.

\- Боже мой, какой ты узкий,- охает Дерек, скользя руками по спине Стайлза, затем опускаясь ниже к его ягодицам и разводя их в стороны, наблюдая, как его член входит внутрь до конца.

Стайлзу кажется, что ему должно быть стыдно или это должно раздражать, но вместо этого он шумно дышит, уткнувшись в изгиб руки, и пытается привыкнуть к ощущению наполненности, выставив себя напоказ ещё больше.

\- Боже, какой ты большой,- бормочет Стайлз, ощутив прикосновение яиц Дерека к своей заднице, что означает – наконец он полностью внутри.

А затем Дерек двигается, насаживая Стайлза на свой член, и наклоняется, покрывая поцелуями его шею.

\- Да?- дразнит он, толкая бёдрами едва-едва, и Стайлз начинает молиться, чтобы не кончить за жалкие две секунды.

\- И насколько я большой?- невинным тоном спрашивает Дерек, сжимая задницу Стайлза, словно хочет оставить на нём свои следы.

\- Боже, заткнись,- парирует Стайлз, не желая подпитывать и так уже приличного размера эго Дерека.- Это первый член в моей заднице. Любой бы показался большим.

Дерек смеётся ему на ухо, поворачивая голову и целуя Стайлза в щёку, пока снова не находит его губы. Потом он слегка отстраняется, двигаясь назад, и Стайлз уже прекрасно знает, что тот сейчас скажет.

\- Не, просто я настолько хорош,- обещает он, раздвигая ноги Стайлза немного шире и тем самым растягивая его ещё больше.

\- Большой член не значит, что ты умеешь им…

Внезапно Дерек снова толкается, прикладывая всю свою силу. Стайлз резко вдыхает, когда его бёдра грубо толкают вперёд, член Дерека наполняет его собою снова и снова.

\- О, о, о, о, о…

Краска заливает всё тело Стайлза, и он едва успевает удерживать голову навесу, потому что от толчков Дерека у него начисто сносит крышу. Его член уже настолько напряжён, что, кажется, через пару секунд он выгнется и обкончает всё мягкое дорогое постельное бельё Дерека.

И то, как Дерек целует его шею, обжигающие прикосновения его языка совсем сейчас ему не помогают.

\- Не знал, что будет так легко лишить тебя дара речи,- задыхается Дерек, давясь смешком и двигаясь с оттяжкой, словно зная, что Стайлз вот-вот кончит.

Вместо этого, он попадает прямиком в простату Стайлза, и когда он это делает, Стайлз напрочь забывает о словах. Пока Дерек не повторяет этот манёвр.

\- О, блять,- вскрикивает он, на секунду сжимая мыщцами член Дерек.- Дерек…

\- Стайлз,- стонет он, снова набирая темп, трахая его быстро и сильно.- Ты нереальный.

\- Потрогай мой член,- выдыхает Стайлз.- Боже, Дерек, пожалуйста. Я уже почти.

\- Да?- спрашивает он, двигая бёдрами, и опускает руку под живот Стайлза, находя его член.

Он трётся носом о шею Стайлза, а затем целует её, и Стайлз никогда ещё не чувствовал себя так хорошо и так защищённо, только сейчас с Дереком.

\- Чёрт,- вскрикивает Стайлз, его яйца поджимаются, и он начинает кончать.

Он дрожит, отходя от оргазма, слабо цепляясь за руки Дерека, пытаясь прижать его ближе к себе, пока его толчки теряют темп. Дерек кончает следом, и Стайлз чувствует внутри, как это происходит: как член Дерека подёргивается, кончая, наполняя его спермой.

\- Блять,- выдыхает он, падая без сил на кровать, довольно мыча, когда Дерек падает сверху на него и не шевелится, хотя он и довольно тяжёлый.

\- Боже, это было…

\- Да,- соглашается Дерек, но пока не спешит покидать его тело, и Стайлз понимает, что его это особо не напрягает.

Они почти не говорят после. Но Стайлз думает, что это снова единичный случай. И Дерек опять захочет, чтобы они оба забыли об этом.

Но в этот раз Дерек говорит, чтобы он оставался. Стайлз переживает из-за того, что они его всего обкончали и стоит ли тащиться в общие душевые ради этого, но Дерек просто берёт полотенце и вытирает сперму, которой они забрызгали всё вокруг.

Стайлз ждёт очередных перемен в общении и неловкости, но Дерек даже не думает одеваться и не жалуется, когда Стайлз тоже остаётся голым. Как выясняется, обниматься с голым Дереком Хейлом замечательно.

Стайлз спит сладким, крепким сном.

\- - -

Он сталкивается со Скоттом на следующее утро, когда устало тащится на после бурной ночи во вчерашней несвежей одежде. Скотт, конечно, мог бы его подразнить, но он сам одет в то же самое, что и прошлым вечером.

\- Весёлая ночка?- спрашивает он, окидывая Скотта взглядом.

Скотт слегка краснеет и качает головой.

\- Мы всю ночь разговаривали. Потом обнимались. Она меня обнимала со спины.

Стайлз согласен, что когда тебя обнимают – это великолепно.

\- Но у тебя же был секс?- с подозрением интересуется Скотт.- Я видел, как ты сюда дохромал.

Он кивает, думая о том, насколько очевидно, что вчера кто-то развлекался с его задницей.

\- Дерек?

Дерек ничего не говорил о том, что в этот раз нужно держать всё в секрете. И Стайлз сейчас не в настроении выдумывать каких-то несуществующих парней, с которыми он трахался вчера вечером. Ещё слишком рано для подобных махинаций.

\- Да,- вздыхает он.- Не уверен, как так вышло. Но он не сбежал и не распсиховался.

\- Что ж, вы хотя бы были трезвыми,- довольно замечает Скотт, абсолютно не в курсе, что когда это произошло в первый раз, всё было совсем по-другому.- Так что если он начнёт психовать, то не сможет всё списать на алкоголь.

Стайлз слегка приободряется. Всё верно. Они оба вчера были совершенно в ясном сознании, и Дерек всё равно хотел заняться с ним сексом. Всё-таки то порно на ноутбуке явно не стоит списывать на праздное любопытство. В этот раз он не сможет поспорить, что это была лишь случайность.

\- Ну, кто знает, он может попытаться. Или просто не будет об этом больше говорить. Но он не может сделать вид, будто у него секс-амнезия… это сумасшествие.

\- Только если ты сам молчать не будешь,- справедливо добавляет Скотт.- Может, он сейчас там психует в одиночестве. Это большое событие, если это было у него впервые.

Стайлз бы поспорил, но он обещал Дереку. Вместо этого он раздражённо фыркает.

\- Всё ещё слишком свежо. Я не хочу всё испортить до того, как что-то вообще началось.

Скотт колеблется.

\- Ладно. Только не включай режим Стайлза, хорошо?

\- И что, чёрт побери, это по-твоему значит?- требовательно спрашивает он, прищурившись.

\- Ну, например, не стоит планировать на десять лет вперёд, как ты поступил в случае с Лидией в школе. Это немного… чересчур.

\- Я оскорблён до глубины души,- бормочет он, но, возможно, Скотт прав.

Он попридержит свой план на десять лет.

Какое-то время.

\- - -

На следующий день они встречаются выпить кофе после занятий, и потом, когда Стайлз идёт в комнату Дерека порубиться в Call of Duty: Black Ops, он ожидает, что они хоть как-то упомянут тот факт, что Дерек его трахнул.

Или то, как сильно Стайлзу это понравилось.

Но Дерек не говорит ни слова. Он как всегда бесит и убивает Стайлза, не моргнув глазом, когда их персонажи пересекаются, хотя они играют за одну команду.

\- О, отсоси,- раздражённо бормочет Стайлз, когда ему приходится начинать с предыдущей контрольной точки.

\- Хорошо,- соглашается Дерек, ставя игру на паузу и опуская джойстик.

Стайлз молча смотрит на него.

\- Что?

Дерек придвигается ближе и с совершенно очевидным намерением кладёт ладонь поверх члена Стайлза, который тут же начинает твердеть, почувствовав прикосновение.

\- О,- выдыхает он, роняя джойстик на ковёр.- Серьёзно?

Дерек раздвигает ноги Стайлза и опускается между ними на пол, расстёгивая все пуговицы и доставая его член, который уже наполовину встал.

Это, по меньшей мере, неожиданно. Дерек наклоняется и аккуратно облизывает головку, и Стайлз резко шипит, сразу понимая, что не переживёт это. Дерек недолго водит языком по кончику, смачивая его, но не беря в рот, он дразнит Стайлза, пока тот ёрзает, отчаянно желая большего.

Затем он размыкает губы и проглатывает Стайлза полностью. Тот ахает и бездумно запускает пальцы в волосы Дерека, резко дёргая пряди и дрожа от удовольствия, когда Дерек сглатывает. Его бёдра сами собой подаются вперёд, словно он не знает, куда себя девать. Но он действительно не знает. Стайлзу никогда не делали минет, и на данный момент это одно из самых приятных впечатлений в его жизни.

Ещё приятнее видеть, как трепещут ресницы Дерека, когда он запускает руку в его штаны и нежно сжимает его яйца, поглаживая их пальцами.

И это становится последней каплей.

\- Чёрт,- вскрикивает Стайлз и кончает в рот Дерека.

Тот кажется на секунду изумлённым, но проглатывает всё до конца и отстраняется с довольной улыбкой, от которой у Стайлза начинает бешено биться сердце. К игре они возвращаются ещё не скоро.

\- - -

В конце первого месяца учёбы у Дерека проходит первая игра, и Стайлз идёт на неё вместе со Скоттом, Лидией, Джексоном и Эллисон. Бойд и Айзек тоже в команде, и они планируют встретиться с Кирой и Эрикой прямо на игре.

По крайней мере, раз они студенты, то хотя бы билеты им достаются дешевле.

Стайлз замечает светловолосую голову у входа в [стадион Камерона](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Indoor_Stadium) и кричит, сложив ладони рупором:

\- Эрика!

Она оборачивается, услышав своё имя, и машет им в ответ. Джексон вдруг толкает его в плечо, пока он ещё не успевает до неё дойти.

\- Как ты вообще подружился с Хейлом?- требовательно спрашивает Джексон, при этом, как кажется Стайлзу, его голос звучит обиженно и недоверчиво.- Делаешь за него домашку?

Стайлз не в настроении сегодня разбираться с дерьмом Джексона.

\- У нас даже общих пар нет, кретин.

\- Ты умираешь?- продолжает напирать тот.- Дело в жалости? Ты его благотворительный случай, Стилински?

Стайлз отталкивает от себя Джексона и умудряется заставить себя улыбнуться Эрике и Кире, пока последнюю со смехом не поднимает в воздух Скотт.

\- Пойдёмте внутрь, я жутко хочу есть,- бормочет Эрика, хватая Стайлза за подол чистой, наконец, футболки, и тащит его внутрь.

Стайлз с радостью следует за ней. Пусть она и немного растягивает ткань. Их места оказываются весьма хорошими, и стадион быстро заполняется людьми, когда «Голубые дьяволы» выходят на разминку.

Дерек их замечает и машет, смеясь, потом его взгляд находит Стайлза и не отпускает его какое-то время. На его лице появляется голодное выражение, от которого у Стайлза начинает усиленно биться сердце.

Джексон наклоняется через Эллисон и продолжает говорить.

\- О, я всё понял. Вы спите. Я же прав, Стилински? Мутишь с гетеросексуальным парнем? Жалко, что мы с ним не встретились раньше, я бы показал ему, что он упускает на самом деле.

У Стайлза душа уходит в пятки. Между ними всё иначе. Стайлз не пытается обратить Дерека в другую ориентацию. Это даже так не работает. Они просто… нравятся друг другу.

Эллисон его отталкивает.

\- Заткнись,- огрызается она.- Ты не думал, что из-за твоего поганого языка у тебя до сих пор нет пары?

Джексон дарит ей ту же сладкую улыбку, что и всем остальным девушкам на территории кампуса.

\- О, ну же, Эллисон, я просто шучу. Стилински просто не понимает моего юмора.

Стайлз показывает ему средний палец и не удостаивает его ответом. Он слишком увлечён задницей Дерека в баскетбольных шортах.

Баскетбол – прекрасный вид спорта.

Как только звучит сирена, Стайлз выпадает из реальности, наблюдая, как Дерек движется по паркету, слушая, как он кричит своим партнёрам, пока другая команда маячит на периферии его зрения. Стайлз даже не пытается запомнить название соперников, только отмечает, что они одеты в оранжевые и белые цвета, и это выглядит абсолютно безвкусно.

Его вдруг застаёт врасплох ещё одна сирена, и Дерек убегает из зала вместе с командой.

\- Что происходит?- поражённо спрашивает он.

Эллисон улыбается, глядя на его ошеломлённый вид.

\- Перерыв.

Скотт и Кира исчезают в поисках еды, пока остальные расслабляются, ожидая возобновления игры. Стайлз старательно игнорирует Джексона, пока «Голубые дьяволы» не возвращаются на паркет, и стадион снова не заходится в овациях.

Дерека пока не выпускают играть, и он садится на скамейку, где остаётся первые пять минут третьей четверти. Пару раз он находит взглядом глаза Стайлза и выглядит расслабленным и готовым к игре. Стайлз хлопает вместе с остальными, когда его снова выпускают, и он заменяет какого-то качка, заняв его позицию и встав между Айзеком и чуваком из другой команды, которого он держит. Затем Бойд бросает из-за линии, и Дерек первым ловит мяч.

Когда Стайлз наконец отрывает от него свой взгляд, то снова звучит сирена, и игра окончена. «Голубые дьяволы» радуются, прыгая друг другу на спину и окружив Дерека, который забил самым последним. Довольно красивый трёхочковый, насколько может судить Стайлз.

Эрика громко радуется, и все остальные топают ногами, смеясь и поддерживая ритм.

\- Мы победили, победили!- кричит Эллисон в ухо Стайлзу.

Это оказывается небольшим сюрпризом. Стайлз совсем не следил за счётом, так его увлёк Дерек.

Дерек снова находит его лицо в толпе и улыбается так самодовольно, что Стайлз понимает: он весь вечер будет бахвалиться. Его взгляд опускается немного ниже, и Стайлза посещает странное чувство, будто Дерек хотел бы его сейчас поцеловать. Хотя он сам сейчас на трибуне, а Дерек стоит внизу на паркете как идиот. Бойд закидывает руку Дереку на плечи и утаскивает его в раздевалку, и так же внезапно этот момент подходит к концу.

Стайлз вскакивает и идёт за всеми на улицу.

\- Пойдёмте есть,- говорит Эрика,- они ещё пойдут в душ, так что сразу не выйдут.

Лидия берёт Эллисон за руку, и за ней следом все направляются в Loop Pizza Grill. Стайлз понимает, что довольно прилично проголодался. Такая пристальная слежка за Дереком отняла у него много сил.

В пиццерии оказывается довольно много народа, когда они туда приходят, но Лидия каким-то волшебным образом находит для них стол с диванчиками, куда все влезут, и все остальные отправляются к стойке, чтобы сделать заказ. Взгляд Стайлза тут же притягивает меню, висящее на стене позади сотрудников за стойкой, и он изо всех сил пытается игнорировать урчание в животе.

Он заказывает бургер и колу, отметив, что его порция относится к их столику, платит за себя и возвращается в зал к Лидии.

\- Тебе следует быть осторожнее,- говорит она, как только он усаживается.

Стайлз оглядывается назад, убеждаясь, что не сел прямиком на какое-нибудь пятно, но всё оказывается чистым, и он теряется в догадках.

\- Ты о чём?

\- Я о Дереке,- проясняет она.- Джексон был отчасти прав. Мутить с гетеросексуальными друзьями – это может иметь печальные последствия, Стайлз.

Он подбирает салфетку и начинает её рвать на кусочки.

\- А кто сказал, что он гетеро?

Но даже он сам слышит в своём голосе пронзительные нотки отрицания правды. Может быть, Дерек и не говорил о своей гетеросексуальности, но и обратного он не утверждал.

Лидия кивает и не спорит.

\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Стайлз знает.

\- - -

Дерек, Айзек и Бойд приходят, когда Стайлз доедает бургер.

Дерек одет в худи цветов «Голубых дьяволов» и серые тренировочные штаны, и Стайлз на какое-то мгновение забывает как жевать, увидев его. Они вскидывают руки и отбивают всем за столом победные пятерни, пока все хором скандируют:

\- Дьюк! Дьюк! Дьюк!

Стайлз умудряется проглотить остаток бургера и улыбнуться Дереку, пока тот не уходит к стойке с остальными парнями, чтобы сделать заказ. Стайлз изо всех сил пытается делать вид, что не следит за Дереком. И за стайкой девушек, которые тут же подлетают к ним, когда они встают в очередь.

До этого момента у него был прекрасный вечер. Он не станет его портить, переживая из-за слов Лидии или Джексона. Эрика выходит в туалет, так что, когда остальные возвращаются, Дерек сразу же занимает свободное место рядом со Стайлзом.

\- Эй,- говорит он почти ему на ухо и кладёт руку ему на бедро намного выше, чем могли бы позитивно оценить присутствующие за столом. Если вообще могли ожидать такого. Хорошо, что их почти не видно из-за стола.

\- Отличная игра,- отвечает Стайлз, пытаясь не сбить дыхание.

Дерек улыбается ему со счастливым и довольным видом, и Стайлз едва удерживается, чтобы не оседлать его прямо сейчас.

Вскоре называют номер их заказа, но Дерек просит Бойда и Айзека забрать его еду, не убирая руку с бедра Стайлза.

Стайлз пытается не заработать стояк прямо в ресторане, и это очень сложно, потому что ему напрямую намекают о том, что в скором времени его ждут оргазмы. Похоже, Дерек в этом максимально заинтересован. И Стайлз всеми руками за.

Но он ждёт, пока Дерек, Айзек и Бойд доедают, продолжая разговор без них, в то время как Лидия обсуждает идти им или нет на вечеринку в общаге, куда их с Эллисон позвали. Стайлз не в настроении участвовать, не тогда, когда он может легко и просто отвести Дерека к себе в комнату и заняться с ним сексом. Устроить свою собственную вечеринку.

Дерек уже посылает в его сторону довольно легко читаемые позитивные сигналы. Так что когда они заканчивают и выходят на улицу, обсуждая, кто пойдёт на вечеринку, то Стайлз предпочитает не участвовать в разговоре, как бы беззаботно наблюдая за Дереком, ожидая его ответа. Когда тот намеренно держится позади всех, Стайлз чувствует, что его надежды начинают оправдываться.

\- Я пойду спать,- говорит он, не раздумывая.- Умираю от усталости.

Стайлз стонет, когда Лидия переводит свой взгляд на него.

\- Я обещал поберечь свою печень до следующих выходных, когда у Сигма Альфа будет вечеринка «На кочерге».

\- Неудачник,- говорит Эрика, ухмыляясь, но в её голосе больше симпатии, чем грубости.

Скотт смотрит на него понимающим взглядом, быстро стрельнув глазами на Дерека, но Стайлз притворяется, будто ничего не замечает. Когда компания отправляется по направлению к другому общежитию, Стайлз машет им на прощание, и его сердце начинает взволнованно биться, когда Дерек идёт за ним следом, ничего не говоря.

\- Тебе понравилась игра?- спрашивает Дерек, когда они со Стайлзом поднимаются на третий этаж к его комнате.

Он кивает, тяжело сглатывая, и пытается понять, почему вдруг внезапно онемел. Наверное, это происходит потому, что, когда они подходят к двери в комнату, Дерек прижимается лицом к его шее и размыкает губы, касаясь ртом к его коже.

Стайлз дрожит и утягивает Дерека внутрь комнаты, благодаря всех богов за то, что его сосед постоянно где-то тусуется и, вероятно, заявится только ближе к утру. Дерек отстраняется, когда они заходят внутрь, и внезапная потеря тепла его тела оказывается для него неожиданным разочарованием.

Особенно, когда Дерек направляется прямиком к кровати Стайлза, падает на неё, доставая из-под подушки ноутбук и открывая его. Когда Стайлз скидывает обувь и присоединяется к нему на кровати, Дерек уже включил компьютер и открыл сайт Netflix. Входить в аккаунт не нужно, так что Дерек сразу загружает секцию боевиков и выбирает фильм [«13 убийц»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/13-ubiyc-2010-466582/). Стайлз падает на подушки и подвигается ближе, оставляя для Дерека место, чтобы прислониться к стене.

Он пытается не обращать внимание на то, что Дерек ставит между ними ноутбук. Он ничего не хочет? Тогда зачем он весь день бросал на него эти взгляды и трогал его бедро за ужином?

Когда они доходят до сцены массовой драки на мечах, Стайлз бормочет:

\- И я бы это смог.

В ответ на это Дерек громко смеётся, и Стайлз чувствует себя уязвлённым.

\- Да?- невинно переспрашивает он, закрывая ноутбук и перегнувшись через Стайлза, ставит его на пол.

У Стайлза от предвкушения сосёт под ложечкой.

\- Да.

Они одновременно подаются на встречу друг другу, смеясь и сражаясь за то, кто окажется сверху. Пару минут они борются на кровати Стайлза, пока Дерек не залезает на него сверху, прижав его руки к стене. Они фыркают и охают от усилий, пока химия не меняется, и Стайлз видит, как у Дерека расширяются зрачки, и тот начинает медленно двигать бёдрами.

Именно этого он и ждал.

Стайлз стонет и дёргается навстречу в погоне за удовольствием, пытаясь получить как можно больше как можно быстрее.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты опять меня трахнул,- шепчет Дерек, прижимаясь губами к его скуле, и у Стайлза тут же вылетают из головы все остальные мысли.

\- Что?

\- Я хочу тебя,- повторяет Дерек.- И в этот раз я хочу всё помнить.

Стайлза пробирает дрожь, и он принимается быстро раздеваться. Дерек помогает ему это сделать быстрее. Стайлз пытается достать до ящика, пока Дерек расстёгивает его джинсы.

\- Чёрт,- стонет он, у него никак не получается достать до ручки.- Смазка в… в…

Дерек рывком стягивает джинсы Стайлза до самых колен, и Стайлз шипит от удивления, ёрзая в попытке помочь ему снять их до конца. Его носки запутываются в штанинах, поэтому, когда Дерек наконец снимает с него джинсы, то захватывает и их заодно.

Стайлз тут же стягивает следом свой свитер, пока Дерек отстраняется, чтобы стянуть свою голубую худи. До Стайлза не сразу доходит, что под кофтой у Дерека ничего больше нет, и он одобрительно мычит.

Дерек умудряется дотянуться и схватить ручку ящика, открывая его и роясь там в поисках смазки Стайлза. Когда он поворачивается и снова над ним нависает, то машет в воздухе полупустым тюбиком.

\- Много веселился в последнее время?- хитро спрашивает он.

Стайлз тем временем уже успевает запустить руку под резинку своих трусов, сжать свой член и начать работать кулаком.

\- Разве я не занимаюсь этим без перерыва?

Дерек открывает крышку, наливает приличное количество смазки на ладонь, а затем отталкивает в сторону руку Стайлза, вместо этого сжимая его член своей рукой.

\- О да,- выдыхает Стайлз, его бёдра лениво толкаются навстречу движениям кулака Дерека.- Но разве ты не хотел?..

\- Процесс продлится дольше, если ты сначала кончишь,- разъясняет Дерек, словно это всем известная истина.

Стайлз прикладывает усилия, чтобы притянуть Дерека ближе и запустить руки в его тренировочные штаны. Он обо всём забывает, когда Дерек сжимает его крепче в кулаке и начинает с усилием двигать рукой сверху и вниз.

\- О,- выдыхает он, умудрившись, наконец, спустить штаны Дерека ниже его накаченной задницы, и дорвавшись до его натянувшего ткань трусов члена.

На мгновение хватка Дерека ослабляется, и Стайлз использует это преимущество, стягивая с него бельё и высвобождая его член полностью. Штаны и бельё Дерека застревают в районе колен, и простой человек бы выглядел в таком виде как полный кретин, но это же Дерек: его мускулистые бёдра сокращаются, а член выгибается кверху, на головке уже выделилась капля смазки. Он немного отступает, отбрасывая в сторону штаны и трусы и на мгновение отпуская член Стайлза, а затем возвращается.

Стайлз подаётся вперёд и целует его, пока Дерек устраивается между его разведённых ног, снова сжимая одной рукой член Стайлза, а другой он обхватывает его яйца. Стайлз так отчаянно мечтает кончить, что кусает Дерека за губу, затем переходит на его подбородок, судорожно толкаясь навстречу хватке Дерека, следом он наклоняется ещё ближе и теперь тоже обхватывает рукой член Дерека.

Стайлз это делает, чтобы отвлечь его внимание, просто сжимает его пальцами, другой рукой шаря по кровати в поисках смазки, и находит её среди постельного белья. Затем он отстраняется и толкает Дерека назад так, что тому приходится отпустить член Стайлза, пока тот хлопает ладонью по своим бёдрам, призывая его залезть сверху.

Стайлз только успевает свести ноги вместе, как Дерек опускается на кровать на коленях, устроив их по обе стороны от его бёдер. Он смазывает пальцы, пока Дерек остаётся стоять на коленях в идеальной для Стайлза позе, чтобы дать ему возможность развлечься.

Он быстро улыбается Дереку, а затем наклоняется и берёт в рот его член. Дерек вскрикивает, опираясь рукой на плечо Стайлза и резко двигая вперёд бёдрами, не в силах сдержаться. Стайлз расслабляет горло и принимает глубже, в то же время касаясь скользкими пальцами между ягодиц Дерека, чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает ощутив первое прикосновение к входу в его тело.

Когда он погружает палец внутрь, Дерек ещё глубже толкается в его рот с таким стоном, словно ему больно. Стайлз хмурится и выпускает член Дерека изо рта.

\- Что… всё в порядке?

Дерек спешно кивает.

\- Да. Просто… все ощущения намного интенсивнее, чем я запомнил.

Стайлз издаёт сдавленный звук, поражённый тем, что Дерек говорит о той ночи.

\- Я мало что помню. Было… было хорошо?

Дерек медленно подаётся назад навстречу пальцу, привыкая к ощущениям.

\- Вот, вот чёрт. Да. Да, было хорошо. Не мог перестать об этом думать.

Стайлз вздрагивает от его искренних слов и добавляет ещё один палец, забыв о его члене и переключившись на подготовку. Но затем Дерек, наконец, опускается на одну из ног Стайлза, пальцы следует за его движениями, а потом Дерек снова берётся за член Стайлза. И долго Стайлз в этом темпе точно не протянет.

Он быстро кончает, Дерек выжимает его досуха, прекрасно зная, как это лучше сделать, а в это время Стайлз продолжает пытаться растягивать Дерека. Стайлз напрягается и кончает, запачкав кулак Дерека и свой живот, но его член не теряет свою твёрдость: Дерек был прав, после первого оргазма он протянет дольше.

Он вспоминает, где до сих пор находятся его пальцы, когда его мозг снова включается, и, кажется, Дерека не помешало бы ещё растянуть, поэтому он начинает делать пальцами движения ножницами, готовя того во второй раз принять его член.

\- Кажется… я готов,- выдыхает Дерек, придвигаясь ближе, при этом пальцы Стайлза выскальзывают из его дырки.

Он действительно выглядит серьёзно настроенным, когда занимает нужную позицию. Он замирает над Стайлзом сверху и берёт его за основание члена, у Стайлза перехватывает дыхание, и он неуклюже пытается ему помочь. Это происходит на самом деле. Он не может поверить, так долго он ждал этого момента.

Стайлз облизывает губы, думая, как он вообще сможет пережить это второй раз, когда запомнит всё до мельчайших подробностей, но все мысли улетучиваются, когда головка его члена погружается внутрь Дерека.

Дерек закусывает губу и нависает над ним, медленно опускаясь на член Стайлза, пока тот приоткрывает рот, умирая от охватившего его жара, и всё его тело дрожит от охвативших ощущений. Когда задница Дерека наконец касается бёдер Стайлза, они оба замирают на мгновение, привыкая друг к другу, обалдевшие от эмоций и поражённые интимностью момента.

\- Боже,- говорит Стайлз едва ворочающимся языком, его мысли еле ворочаются, пригвождённые силой охватившего его возбуждения.

\- Да,- медленно-медленно произносит Дерек, словно не может поверить в происходящее.- О, о, Стайлз.

Он вздрагивает от звучащей в голосе Дерека похоти и нащупывает его бёдра, потому что его не покидает чувство, что если он не будет за что-то держаться, то просто улетит в открытый космос. Сидящий на его члене Дерек – довольно неплохой якорь.

Стайлз никак не может привести мысли в порядок. Затем Дерек начинает осторожно двигать бёдрами, и Стайлз уверен, что опять долго не подержится. Слишком приятные ощущения, этот узкий жар, медленный ритм, который задаёт Дерек, соприкосновение их голых тел. Дерек сжимает его предплечья, затем проводит выше к плечам и опирается на них ладонями, словно давая Стайлзу сигнал – двигайся.

\- Дерек,- задыхается он, толкаясь вверх в нереальный жар его тела.- Кажется, я умираю.

Тот смеётся и наклоняется, снова его целуя и придерживаясь ритма, опускается вверх и вниз.

\- Но… ах… в хорошем же смысле, да?

\- Дааааа,- стонет он, цепляясь за бёдра Дерека и гладя его горячую кожу.- В очень хорошем. Никаких сожалений.

\- Чёрт,- вскрикивает Дерек, напрягаясь и замирая, когда его вдруг словно током пробивает.

\- Что?- отчаянно выдыхает Стайлз.- Что такое?

Очень медленно Дерек снова приподнимается.

\- Сделай так ещё,- требует он, снова опускаясь на его член, и Стайлз пытается попасть внутрь под тем же углом, что до этого.- Да, вот так. Так… так хорошо.

\- Я сейчас кончу,- бормочет Стайлз,- я сейчас кончу, Дерек.

Дерек быстрее двигает бёдрами, жёстче трахая себя членом Стайлза, обкатывая его как какую-то дикую лошадь. Стайлз стонет, его яйца поджимаются, когда задница Дерека стискивает его член, а затем он кончает, наполняя его своей спермой.

Дерек мычит и, держась за плечи Стайлза, продолжает двигаться на нём, благодаря сперме скольжение становится ещё лучше.

\- У тебя опадёт?- спрашивает он, продолжая скакать на Стайлзе.- Уже неприятно?

Стайлз стонет в ответ, наощупь находя ягодицы Дерека и подстрекая его продолжать.- Хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

Он наклоняется и кусает Дерека в шею, оставляя там засос, и, наконец, тот снова начинает дрожать, судорожно двигаясь, а затем его накрывает оргазм.

Его сперма попадает на грудь Стайлза, но он может только тихо застонать в ответ, когда задница Дерека сжимает его член мёртвой хваткой, но затем его дыхание выравнивается, и он начинает успокаиваться.

Дерек падает на его грудь, придавливая Стайлза к подушкам, и тот откидывается под его весом назад, устало смеясь. Он подбирает кофту Стайлза и вытирает ею их обоих, насколько ему хватает сил. Мозг Стайлза настолько вытрахан, что он даже не жалуется, в каком непотребном виде будет завтра его свитер.

Не тогда, когда Дерек довольно расслабляется на его груди, прижимаясь своим лицом к его щеке.

\- А вот теперь я умираю от усталости,- признаётся он с беззаботным смехом, от которого у Стайлза щемит сердце.

Стайлз сомневается, что Дерек может понравиться ему ещё больше, чем в данный момент. Даже если он будет специально стараться.


	2. Chapter 2

Дерек остаётся на ночь, но ему нужно вернуться к себе очень рано утром, чтобы он успел подготовиться к тренировке.

Он не может найти свою синюю худи, поэтому ворует футболку из шкафа Стайлза и бормочет что-то о том, что они встретятся на обеде. В этот день недели они оба обедают в одно время - в полдень, и их занятия будут проходить рядом, поэтому обычно они встречаются, чтобы поболтать и поесть, а потом вместе идут на пары.

Стайлз на мгновение удивлён, что после всего ворчания и шума, сопутствовавшего поиску одежды Дереком, тот касается рукой его шеи и заставляет приподнять голову с подушки, касаясь тёплыми губами его губ.

\- Увидимся на обеде,- тихо шепчет Дерек, нежно проведя пальцами по голове Стайлза, а затем уходит.

Стайлз довольно улыбается самому себе, спокойной, счастливой улыбкой, и почти сразу проваливается обратно в сон.

Когда он уже сходил в душ, оделся и почти проснулся, наконец он отправляется на поиски Дерека в кампусе. Он ведёт себя как раньше, ни одним словом не упоминает о том, что произошло вчера вечером, хотя это, похоже, становится слишком часто повторяющейся ситуацией, с которой Стайлз готов мириться.

Он в хорошем настроении, классный оргазм любому поднимет дух, но Стайлз пытается не слишком кичиться этим. Бешеный секс с Дереком Хейлом любого может заставить важничать. Довольные, они обедают на свежем воздухе, растянувшись на траве, пока жара ещё не начала свирепствовать, и заканчивают трапезу они как раз впритык. Так что парни сразу направляются на свои занятия и расходятся на ближайший час.

Немного нудной теоретической работы, во время которой Стайлз лениво размышляет, что он сделает в следующий раз, когда наконец доберётся до обнажённого Дерека, и таким вот образом время пролетает довольно быстро.

Дерек ждёт его снаружи, когда они оба оказываются свободны. И сердце Стайлза начинает биться чаще, когда он чувствует любопытные взгляды студентов, следящих за тем, кого это ждёт сам Дерек Хейл. Стайлз видит их удивление, когда они понимают, что ждал он первокурсника. Внезапно, Стайлза накрывает чувство собственной важности, но он даже не знает, почему это происходит.

\- Эй,- говорит он, подозревая, что его щёки наверняка покраснели.- Как пара прошла?

Дерек пожимает плечами, но улыбается ему.

\- Скукота. Твоя?

\- Рад, что закончилась,- говорит Стайлз, держа путь к общежитию.

Они едва успевают пройти десять метров, как хорошее настроение Стайлза сдувается как воздушный шарик.

\- Дерек!- раздаётся голос.- Привет.

И вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, появляется симпатичная девушка, тут же прильнув к Дереку и улыбаясь ему с явным интересом.

Стайлз уже видел её на тренировках. Кажется, она из студенческой женской баскетбольной команды.

\- Я тебя искала,- продолжает она, напирая.- Я хотела спросить, свободен ли ты потом? Хочешь перекусить?

Дерек колеблется, и сердце Стайлза сжимается, словно в тиски, когда он понимает, что они ни разу не обсуждали, что же между ними всё-таки происходит. Это отношения? Они вместе? Они никогда ничем таким не занимались нигде кроме спальни. И слово «отношения» ни у кого на устах не звучало.

Они даже на свидание не ходили. За руки не держались. Чёрт. Это… это значит, Дерек собирается держать его в тайне? Никому не будет о них рассказывать? Его охватывает такое чувство, будто он влетел лицом в кирпичную стену, о существовании которой и не подозревал. Стайлза это осознание практически уничтожает, и внезапно он понимает, что ему надо скорее бежать отсюда.

\- Эй, слушай,- быстро произносит он, не дожидаясь ответа Дерека.- Мне пора на пару, я оставлю вас, ребята. Эм… вперёд, Голубые дьяволы.

Он воодушевлённо вскидывает кулак, а затем бежит в другую сторону. Дерек не пытается его остановить и не следует за ним, и почему-то от этого становится только хуже. Значит, для Дерека это только секс? Просто попытка заняться сексом с парнем, пока ему не надоест Стайлз и он не вернётся к прекрасному полу? Или, возможно, он продолжал спать с другими всё это время, пока Стайлз и понятия не имел об этом.

Он знает, что Дерек не такой, точно, но паранойя накрывает его следом за безумно бьющимся сердцем, и он практически бежит спринт, пытаясь быстрее вернуться в свою комнату и постоянно оглядываясь на здание, где живёт Дерек, ожидая, что тот появится во дворе в погоне за ним. В итоге всё складывается совсем не так.

Потому что Дерек ждёт его у двери, когда Стайлз подходит к своей комнате, лишь слегка запыхавшись. Потому что знает расписание Стайлза наизусть и, конечно, в курсе, что никакой пары у него нет, на которую он якобы сбежал.

\- Что это было?- спрашивает он, хмурясь.- Кажется, никогда я ещё не видел, чтобы ты так быстро бегал.

Лицо Стайлза покрывается красными пятнами, и он без слов отталкивает Дерека в сторону и тянется, чтобы открыть дверь. Дерек ловит его руку до того, как он успевает вставить ключ в замочную скважину.

\- Стой, я же пошутил,- говорит Дерек более спокойным тоном.- Прости, я не пытался тебя расстроить.

Стайлзу, наконец, удаётся вставить ключ в дверь и открыть её.

\- Нет, я понимаю. Красивые люди должны держаться вместе, да. Она красотка. Ты красавец. Это естественный порядок вещей, верно?

Он отпускает дверь, позволяя ей закрыться самой, но Дерек вдруг протягивает руку, не давая ей захлопнуться, и следует за ним с растерянным видом.

\- Я ничего не понимаю, Стайлз,- говорит он.- Просто скажи мне… что я сделал не так?

Стайлз поворачивается к нему лицом, роняя сумку с учебниками на пол.

\- В колледже надо заниматься сексом без обязательств, верно? Я думал… о да, здесь я разыграюсь, я развернусь по полной программе. Буду развлекаться без остановки. Но, как оказалось, на самом деле, я всё ещё тот самый парень, который строит невыполнимые десятилетние планы, чтобы выиграть чью-то привязанность, и безуспешно сходит по этому человеку с ума, видимо, это мой фетиш.

Дерек замолкает на мгновение, обдумывая его слова.

\- Погоди… о чём это ты?

\- Мы встречаемся? У нас отношения? Потому что, возможно, у меня есть чувства, и я вдруг начинаю думать о том, как приятно пахнут твои волосы и как сильно я хочу тебя поцеловать. Или это просто случайность… типа, упс, у нас был секс? И все?

Дерек не отвечает. Но его лицо приобретает ещё более растерянное выражение.

\- Ты, вообще, гей?- спрашивает Стайлз, теперь его уже не остановить.- Би? Пансексуал или как там? Или ты просто заявишь, что случайно упал на мой член? Мне кажется, нам в этом необходимо разобраться.

\- Я… что?

Тот факт, что Дерек выглядит абсолютно потерянно, не является хорошим знаком. Если бы ему раньше приходили в голову эти мысли, он не был бы настолько шокированным. Очевидно, что он об этом не думал. Похоже, только Стайлз размышлял о том, как всё происходящее важно.

\- Видишь, я буквально только что понял, что мы никогда не обсуждали природу наших взаимоотношений, мы же даже за руки на людях ни разу не держались, и я понятия не имею, говорил ли ты кому-нибудь об этом… и спишь ли ты с кем-то ещё… потому что, опять же, мы об этом не говорили. Так что, в общем, я пытаюсь сказать, что просто хотел бы всё прояснить. Прямо здесь и сейчас.

\- Ладно,- медленно отвечает Дерек.- Чёрт, Стайлз. Мне надо сесть и подумать.

Стайлз опускается на кровать, чувствуя, как прямо сейчас у него на глазах исчезает его шанс выйти из этой ситуации без разбитого сердца.

\- Ничего себе, как вдохновляюще. Я со своей стороны чувствую, что твой ответ меня не разочарует.

Дерек хмурит брови, как он обычно делает, когда пытается сконцентрироваться.

\- Стайлз, ты буквально вывалил на меня набор слов. И ты говоришь быстрее, чем все мои профессора вместе взятые. Дай мне время.

\- О. Ладно,- говорит он, расслабляясь.

Дерек молчит какое-то мгновение, но Стайлзу даже секунда сейчас кажется слишком долгим промежутком времени. Он начинает дёргать коленом и теребить край одеяла.

\- Ты хочешь знать, какие между нами отношения?- переспрашивает он через минуту тишины.- Ты хочешь знать, секс ли это без обязательств или это что-то большее, и если это так, то встречаюсь ли я с кем-то ещё? И ты хочешь знать, боюсь ли я кому-то признаться? Это всё?

\- Вкратце, да,- вяло соглашается Стайлз.

\- Я ни с кем другим не встречаюсь,- нерешительно говорит Дерек.- Но ты прав… я не знаю, что значат наши отношения. Я… в растерянности, скажем так.

\- Но вот в чём дело,- признаётся Стайлз, не в силах смотреть на него.- Я нет. Не растерян, вот так. Почти уверен, что я в тебя влюбился. И я не думаю, что смогу пережить сокрушительный отказ, если ты будешь поддерживать нашу связь, а потом передумаешь, например. Возможно, тогда нам стоит взять паузу.

Дерек резко выпрямляется.

\- Паузу?

Стайлз опускает взгляд на свои руки и думает, что на них можно смотреть без опаски, пока он произносит следующие слова:

\- Ну, я говорю про секс. Думаю, я бы хотел, чтобы мы всё прекратили, пока ты думаешь, чем продолжили заниматься сексом и для меня всё это становилось ещё серьёзнее, а в итоге моё сердце будет разбито.

\- Я не хочу причинить тебе боль,- настаивает Дерек, защищаясь, словно думает, что его в чём-то обвиняют.- Я никогда не интересовался парнями всерьёз, пока ты не появился. Так что для меня это впервые.

Стайлз чувствует себя ужасно, что решил поднять эту тему.

\- Для меня это тоже в новинку,- поясняет он.- Но я не думаю, что мы оба в одинаковой степени понимаем, чего хотим.

Дерек подходит ближе к кровати, и Стайлз думает, может, ему стоит подняться на ноги, дабы избежать соблазна.

\- Чего ты хочешь?- тихо спрашивает он.

«Тебя», на автомате думает Стайлз и, наконец, осознаёт всю степень своего плачевного положения.

Неплохо его накрыло чувствами.

\- Я не могу заниматься сексом без отношений,- произносит он, не глядя на Дерека.- Или всё, или ничего, я считаю.

Дерек не отвечает сразу, и Стайлз понимает, что эта тишина говорит громче любых слов.

\- Стайлз…

\- Нет, ничего не говори,- умоляет он.- Мы просто возьмём паузу, пока ты думаешь, ладно? Не говори ничего, только чтобы угодить мне. Я не хочу испортить нашу дружбу.

Дерек пренебрежительно хмыкает, и сердце Стайлза уходит в пятки. Ему не нужно ничего говорить, Стайлз практически может прочитать сейчас его мысли. Слишком сложно сохранить святость их дружбы, когда они занимались сексом. Видели друг друга голыми. Были внутри друг друга.

\- Ладно,- говорит Дерек, и его голос звучит не так дружелюбно как всегда. В нём появляется сталь, которую Стайлз раньше не слышал.- Ладно.

Стайлз не поднимается, чтобы проводить его. Он лишь слушает тяжёлую поступь Дерека и хлопок двери секунду спустя.

Он зажмуривается, страстно желая, чтобы этот день закончился совсем по-другому.

\- - -

Стайлз довольно быстро понимает, что Дерек его избегает. На следующий день он не встречает Стайлза для их традиционного утреннего кофе перед занятиями, и уже два дня он ничего не писал в их групповом чате.

Он думает, возможно, всё справедливо, учитывая те слова, что Стайлз вчера произнёс и что он сам положил конец их связи. Дерек мог из-за этого расстроиться, но он предполагал, что тот ему напишет с просьбой дать ему на время немного пространства, а вместо этого он его вообще ставит в игнор.

Целый день Стайлз чувствует, что находится на грани, постоянно высматривая Дерека, валя всё на случайное совпадение и что тот не списал его окончательно и бесповоротно. Но когда он садится на свой стул в библиотеке и сегодня с ним сидит один Бойд, то Стайлз начинает понимать, что происходит.

Он пытается не показывать вида, но, похоже, по его выражению лица ясно, что ему больно и он расстроен. Оказалось, попытка понять, что же между ними происходит, уничтожила их отношения полностью. Бойд молча смотрит на него и ничего не говорит. Они занимаются в тишине около часа, Стайлзу так херово, что он не находит в себе силы ничего сказать.

Но Бойд сразу догадывается, что происходит. Он больше наблюдает, чем говорит, и Стайлз ценит это в нём, но всегда переживает, что слишком много болтает, когда они вдвоём, и что Бойда это раздражает.

Но это вообще не реально. Бойд – самый спокойный человек, которого он когда-либо встречал. И они оба знают, каково это – когда родители называют тебя дурацким именем. Хотя Стайлз и отказывается открывать своё.

Он задумывается, значит ли это, что теперь все друзья Дерека будут его избегать. Эрика, Бойд, даже Айзек. Оказаться без Дерека – это удар ниже пояса, но он понимает, что хуже всего быть оторванным от компании новых друзей, куда его приняли. Обычно люди его не любят. Но, кажется, всем друзьям Дерека он понравился, если судить по тому, сколько времени они проводили вместе.

Стайлз не знает, как справится с этим, помимо того, что он потерял Дерека.

\- Всё будет хорошо,- вдруг говорит Бойд, кажется, заметив, что паника Стайлз достигла своего пика.- Он не привык не получать желаемого, дай ему время остыть немного.

\- Да,- растерянно соглашается Стайлз, а потом понимает, что тот сказал.- Погоди. Ты знаешь? О… о чём ты знаешь?

Бойд смотрит на него скептично.

\- Что вы постоянно ночевали вдвоём при любой возможности? Как можно было это не заметить.

Стайлз складывает руки на груди в защитном жесте.

\- Мы старались, чтобы это не бросалось в глаза.

\- Ты последние пару недель постоянно пользуешься одеколоном Дерека.

\- Он сказал, что я могу его одолжить,- возмущённо протестует Стайлз.

Он обычно поливал себя спреем с ног до головы, когда идти в душ было слишком муторно. Либо так, либо вонять сексом до конца дня. Стайлз бы, конечно, жаловаться на это не стал. Бойд пожимает плечами и закрывает учебник.

\- Не уверен, что остальные поняли, но Дерек особо не скрывался.

Стайлз поднимает бровь, ему становится интересно, как бы то ни было.

\- Насколько было всё очевидно?

Бойд прищуривается, понимая, что Стайлз вытягивает из него информацию, несмотря на его напускной невинный вид.

\- Он говорил о тебе постоянно.

Стайлз не может улыбнуться на его слова, ведь теперь он подозревает, что чувства Дерека испарились. Наконец, он откладывает в сторону ноутбук, закрыв его со стоном, и бросает свои пишущие принадлежности обратно в сумку.

\- Пошли перекусим?

Бойд кивает и поднимается на ноги, пряча книжки под мышкой, и тут Стайлз выпаливает то, что боялся спросить последний час.

\- Если… если вы, ребята, больше не хотите со мной общаться, то… я всё понимаю.

Бойд сперва молчит, но затем задвигает стул и смотрит на Стайлза с нечитаемым выражением лица.

\- Ты нравишься нам, Стайлз,- говорит он.- Тебе не нужно никуда пропадать. Это же между вами с Дереком.

\- Но он меня сейчас избегает,- бормочет он, его голос слегка срывается.- Я не хочу, чтобы он избегал вас из-за меня.

Бойд протягивает руку и сжимает его плечо.

\- Не переживай из-за этого. Всё наладится. Его чувства со временем пройдут.

Стайлз замирает и резко вскидывает голову.

\- Что?- запинается он.- Я не хочу, чтобы его чувства проходили. Я просто не хотел больше скрывать свои.

Бойд выглядит удивлённым.

\- Я думал, что он хотел отношений, а ты не мог определиться.

Стайлз кладёт ладонь на своё сердце драматичным жестом.

\- Прости, но вообще-то я всецело за романтические чувства. И твёрдо за отношения.

\- Я думал, этого он хотел?

Стайлз пытается сдержать стон.

\- Я сказал ему подумать. А теперь он меня избегает.

\- Всё наладится,- утешает его Бойд.- Я тоже был таким как Дерек, когда встретил Эрику. Она была очень… прямолинейна, а я не знал, что мне с этим делать. Мне казалось, что её чувства не искренни.

Они подходят к кафе, которое уже заполнено людьми, и Стайлз жутко хочет сэндвич с сыром.

\- Что же изменилось?- спрашивает он, когда они встают в очередь за парнем с ярко-голубыми волосами.

\- Мы лучше узнали друг друга,- тихо отвечает Бойд.- Я понял, что по большей части это была бравада, и Эрика сама не знала, как справиться с её чувствами ко мне. Мы разобрались со всем вместе.

Стайлз отвлечённо кивает, и он рад за Эрику и Бойда, но он не может представить, как их ситуацию можно сравнить с происходящим с ним и Дереком. Но он всё равно ценит то, что Бойд пытается его утешить. Ему становится немного получше, пока Дерек не заходит в двери кафе и не замирает как олень в свете фар, увидев их. Стайлз сжимает зубы и мысленно готовится к ужасно неловкому разговору, но Дерек демонстративно на него не смотрит и кивает Бойду.

\- Бойд,- говорит он, продолжая игнорировать Стайлза.- Как дела?

Бойд молча переводит взгляд с Дерека на Стайлза и обратно, пока щёки Стайлза краснеют от стыда.

\- Ты издеваешься что ли?- говорит Стайлз, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не повысить тон голоса.

Дерек выглядит пристыженным и расстроенным, и Стайлз хочет его ненавидеть, но никак не может.

\- Увидимся, Бойд,- бормочет он, не в силах сейчас иметь дело с глупостями Дерека.- Спасибо за разговор.

Он проходит мимо Дерека, пытаясь игнорировать всплеск возбуждения, когда он чувствует запах его одеколона. Всё ужасно. Он случайно подслушивает начало их разговора, пока идёт к дверям.

\- Ты не можешь так себя вести,- говорит Бойд раздражённым голосом.- Ты будешь продолжать притворяться, что его не существует?

Стайлз уходит, не дослушав ответ Дерека.

\- - -

\- Слушай, я понимаю, что тебе грустно, чувак, но, блин… пора закидать машину Дерека туалетной бумагой и двигаться вперёд.

Стайлз фыркает в ответ Скотту. Он не собирается закидывать Камаро туалетной бумагой, это полная глупость. Но нельзя отрицать, что это весьма соблазнительно звучит, и вполне соответствует уровню зрелости Стайлза в качестве мести за разбитое сердце.

Он не видел Дерека со времени инцидента в кафе, после которого Стайлз словно рухнул в бездонную пропасть, и ему были абсолютно не интересны вечеринки и поиск нового партнёра для секса. Что страшно разочаровывало Скотта, который, кажется, думал, что единственный способ его развеселить - это как можно больше его доставать и пытаться заставить найти кого-то для секса. И это… просто невыполнимо.

На его успеваемости происходящее не особо сказалось, хотя ему стало почти плевать на то, как он выполняет свои задания. Ему надо сдать сочинение на следующей неделе, а Стайлз ещё даже не начал, хотя у него полно времени, потому что Скотт постоянно зависает с Кирой. Он знает, что мог бы проводить время с остальной компанией, но Бойд, Эрика и Айзек только будут напоминать о том, что Дерека нет рядом. И с Эллисон и Лидией весело, но они такая идеальная пара, что каждый раз рядом с ними он чувствует себя самым большим пятым колесом во вселенной.

Так что, возможно, ему не стоит вообще видеть Дерека.

Как оказывается, пытаться избегать кого-то в кампусе - невозможно. Дьюк – не самый маленький колледж, но у Стайлза такое чувство, что он везде встречает Дерека, хотя пытается всеми силами это предотвратить. Он перестаёт появляться там, где они обычно зависали: на солнечной лужайке во дворе, в тёмном уголке в библиотеке, где находятся розетки для зарядки ноутбуков, общежитие Дерека. Но он всё равно видит его буквально везде.

Как если бы на следующий день после перепихона он постоянно встречал своего партнёра по одноразовому сексу. Стайлзу кажется, словно ему становится всё хуже и хуже каждый раз, когда он видит, как Дерек продолжает отводить взгляд, притворяясь, что его не замечает. Хорошо, что в эти выходные у Сигма Альфа будет вечеринка. Стайлзу необходимо повеселиться и забыть о проблемах. И, возможно, напиться в усмерть, чтобы его перестали мучить все эти мысли.

Именно это он и делает. Теперь ему не достать алкоголь через друзей Дерека, но Бойд всё же покупает им со Скоттом пиво. По большей части из жалости, но Стайлзу уже всё равно. Когда они допивают свои напитки «для разгона», то идут на вечеринку, где Стайлз сразу же находит самодельный бар и прямиком переходит на крепкие напитки.

Затем он перебирается в гостиную, где диваны и столы отодвинули к стенам, создав импровизированный временный танцпол. Стайлз на долгое время теряется в танце, покрываясь потом и разрешая себе забыть обо всём хотя бы на один вечер.

Одна из танцующих девушек улыбается ему, и ещё через полчаса она танцует, прижавшись к нему, её бёдра потираются о его член, и он кладёт руки ей на задницу. Она поворачивается и целует его, и Стайлз теряется в танце языков и потных тел, их накрывает возбуждением.

\- Хейл, Хейл, Хейл,- перекрывает грохочущую музыку, и Стайлз отстраняется со вздохом, чувствуя, словно его облили ледяной водой.

Девушка отстраняется от его объятий, кажется, почувствовав, что настрой пропал, она отправляется на кухню к своим друзьям, и Стайлз уже один, когда замечает Дерека в толпе. Тот смотрит на него. Действительно смотрит на Стайлза впервые за эту неделю, а рот Стайлза испачкан помадой девушки, с которой он целовался.

Стайлз, конечно, пьян, но он почти уверен: Дерек расстроен. Это подтверждается, когда он начинает пробираться сквозь толпу и подходит так близко, что взгляд Стайлза приковывается к тому, как двигается его кадык, когда тот сглатывает.

Он пытается что-то сказать, но Стайлз не слышит его из-за музыки. Тогда Дерек берёт его за руку, хватая крепче обычного, и начинает тащить с танцпола в сторону выхода. Стайлз следует за ним без сопротивления, слишком поражённый агрессивностью во взгляде Дерека и загоревшийся надеждой, что он больше не будет притворяться, что Стайлз - невидимка.

Стайлз почти уверен – Дерек ревнует. Ревнует, что он поцеловал кого-то, когда сам игнорировал Стайлза несколько дней и делал вид, что его попросту не существует. Стайлзу хотелось бы злиться из-за этого, но по большей части он рад, что, кажется, Дерек снова хочет с ним разговаривать.

Дерек говорит что-то, когда они оказываются на улице, но Стайлз тут же пытается упасть на траву.

\- Ого,- удивлённо произносит Дерек, поймав его до того, как тот успевает упасть.- Сколько ты выпил?

Стайлз не может ответить на это, потому что его больше интересуют совсем другие вещи.

\- Тебе же нужно было время?

\- Ты сказал, что дашь мне разобраться,- отвечает он гневно.- Ты не говорил, что будешь целоваться с кем-то, пока я это делаю.

Стайлз пытается выпрямиться и случайно даёт локтем Дереку под дых.

\- Ты меня списал. Вёл себя так, словно мы незнакомы.

\- Я не знал, как мне с тобой себя вести,- признаётся он, откидывая волосы от вспотевшего лица Стайлза.- Я плохо… справляюсь. Я хочу тебя всё время.

Стайлз прижимается лицом к футболке Дерека и стонет, чувствуя себя липким и перегревшимся, и кажется, ему намного хуже, чем он предполагал.

\- Меня… меня сейчас вырвет.

Он наклоняется через Дерека, и его тошнит на траву, едва не попав прямо на ноги Дерека. Тот матерится и делает шаг назад, чтобы его не задело, но остаётся рядом с наклонившимся Стайлзом, успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине, помогая ему, пока Стайлз не опустошает свой желудок до конца.

Затем Дерек ставит его на ноги, Стайлза шатает, пока Дерек не обнимает за талию, и больше Стайлз ничего не помнит.

\- - -

Когда он просыпается, то у него болит голова и его кто-то обнимает. Его трясёт, хотя ему тепло и уютно, просто он не помнит, чтобы его когда-то так интимно обнимали. А, может, и помнит.

Он чувствует себя расслабленно и в безопасности, а потом понимает, что лежит в одном нижнем белье. Последнее, что он помнит – это как его тошнило на газон перед домом братства. И Дерека.

Чёрт. Дерек. Стайлз опускает взгляд на обнимающие его руки и сразу узнаёт эти мышцы.

\- Дерек!- восклицает он, повысив голос.- Просыпайся.

Дерек низко стонет и обнимает его ещё крепче, хоть и просыпается.

\- Что случилось?- сонно бормочет он.

\- Что произошло?- требовательно спрашивает он.- Мы… мы?…

\- Нет,- мычит Дерек, отпуская Стайлза и переворачиваясь на спину.- Но ты был очень на это нацелен.

События ночи начинают к нему частично возвращаться.

\- Меня на тебя вырвало,- говорит он и прижимает руку ко рту, вытаращив глаза от ужаса.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Не-а, ты промазал. И я, наверное, это даже заслужил.

Стайлз стонет и накрывает глаза руками, пытаясь стереть из памяти воспоминания прошлого вечера. И почему у Дерека такая уютная постель?

\- Мне надо идти,- решает он, перекатываясь на край кровати и оглядываясь в поисках джинсов.

Дерек резко садится.

\- Ты не обязан.

Стайлз краснеет и колеблется, глядя Дереку в глаза. Это значит то, что он думает?

\- Ты готов поговорить?

Дерек не отвечает сразу же, его лицо приобретает немного потерянное выражение, и Стайлз понимает, что сейчас не стоит напирать.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Но не надо меня снова игнорировать, хорошо?

\- Я больше не буду,- говорит он.- Прости, что вёл себя как скотина.

Стайлз пожимает плечами, находит свою футболку и натягивает её.

\- Да, не скрою, это было жёстко, чувак. Серьёзно, если ты продолжишь притворяться, что я не существую…

\- Я не буду,- Дерек быстро произносит, придвигаясь ближе к краю кровати.- Думаю, ты был прав. Нам… нам стоит взять паузу. Ненадолго. Чтобы во всём разобраться.

Стайлз, должно быть, так на нём повёрнут, что его это расстраивает. Хотя он и первым предложил этот вариант. Но да. Пауза. Они её переживут. И, может быть, тогда Дерек поймёт, хочет ли он серьёзных отношений.

Он понимает, что пялится на Дерека сейчас. А тот сидит на краю кровати в своих чёрных боксерах со спутанными после сна волосами и внимательно смотрит на него в ответ. Стайлз движется на автомате, вставая между разведённых ног Дерека, и обнимает его. Дерек прижимается лицом к футболке Стайлза и обнимает его в ответ.

\- Спасибо, что позаботился обо мне вчера,- тихо говорит он, слегка пристыжённый своим ужасным поведением.- Просто… не пропадай, ладно?

Объятия Дерека тёплые и крепкие, и судя по языку тела, когда Стайлз отстраняется, отпускать его ему совсем не хочется.

\- Я никуда не денусь.

Стайлз выдавливает из себя улыбку и наклоняется, чтобы подобрать обувь, куда внутрь спрятаны носки.

Который уже раз он под утро ползёт к себе в комнату во вчерашней одежде, проведя ночь не у себя?

\- - -

Слово они держат.

Они не видятся часто, но если встречают друг друга, то Дерек не делает вид, будто его не существует. Они немного болтают, но каждая их встреча наполнена напряжением, которое, как кажется Стайлзу, связано с тем, что они давно не видели друг друга голыми.

Он ходит ещё на две домашние игры Дерека и даже на одну выездную с [университетом Элона](https://www.hotcourses.ru/study/us-usa/school-college-university/elon-university/2159/international.html), до которого ехать на машине минут сорок пять. Джип Стайлза остался дома, потому что он никогда бы досюда не доехал из Калифорнии, но у Бойда есть здесь машина и он предлагает отвезти Скотта, Киру и Стайлза вместе с Эрикой. Айзек и Эллисон едут на машине Лидии. Они выезжают заранее, чтобы Айзек и Бойд успели вовремя на тренировку.

Вечер в любом случае оказывается весёлым. Пусть их общение с Дереком сейчас жутко неловкое, и Стайлзу тяжело дышать рядом с ним, потому что при виде него ему становится плохо и очень хорошо одновременно.

Разлука только усиливает любовь, и всё такое. Стайлз понимает, что его чувства к Дереку лишь окрепли с тех пор, как они перестали заниматься сексом и постоянно проводить время вместе. Стайлзу тяжело признать, как сильно ему его не хватает.

Особенно когда Дерек не предпринимает никаких попыток поговорить со времени вечеринки у Сигма. Стайлз изо всех сил пытается гнать от себя мысли, что Дерек уже понял: он не хочет с ним быть, и поэтому избегает его, потому что боится сказать это Стайлзу в лицо. Тяжело не думать об этом постоянно и не убедить себя в этом.

Стайлза всё время разрывает между двумя чувствами: как сильно он скучает по Дереку и что ему вовсе не нужно по нему скучать.

Но, к счастью, приближаются экзамены, до них осталась всего пара недель, так что у Стайлза почти нет времени думать об их зарождавшихся отношениях, вместо этого ему нужно заниматься.

\- - -

\- Я умираю,- говорит Стайлз, падая лицом в раскрытый учебник.- Всё, я умер.

\- Я умер уже давным-давно,- жалуется Скотт, дёргая туда-сюда свои записи, пока не понимает, что пытался прочесть их вверх ногами.

\- Вы как дети малые,- говорит им Эрика, допивая свой кофе, в котором, Стайлз готов поклясться, как минимум шесть шотов эспрессо.- Учите, пока у вас мозг не лопнет, и всё будет тип-топ.

\- Или надо было составить план занятий несколько недель назад, - делает абсолютно бесполезную ремарку Лидия.- Когда у вас ещё было на это время.

\- У меня экзамен завтра!- вопит Скотт.

Лидию его слова не впечатляют.

\- И теперь у тебя нет времени.

\- Всё будет хорошо,- Кира придвигается ближе к Скотту и утешающе поглаживает его плечо.- Ты ходил на все пары, прочитал все материалы и сдал все задания. У тебя всё получится.

Скотт кивает, кажется, на него действуют чьи-то увещевания.

\- Да. Я справлюсь.

Стайлз снова стонет и начинает с большим энтузиазмом биться головой об открытую книгу. Пока его затылка не касается рука, останавливая попытки покончить с собой.

\- Может, не стоит пока убивать себя учебником,- говорит Дерек, присоединяясь к их компании за столом и не обращая внимания, как Стайлз замирает от его прикосновения.

Пока он не убирает руку. Он впервые дотронулся до Стайлза за две недели, и тот уже совсем из-за этого отчаялся. И вдвоём они почти не бывали. Чтобы снова не оказаться в одной постели. Так что Стайлзу не приходится жаловаться в этой ситуации.

\- Я слышал, как девчонки из баскетбольной команды в перерыве обсуждали этого профессора,- говорит Дерек Скотту, садясь рядом с Бойдом.- Вроде как он не особо мучает на экзамене.

Скотт издаёт сдавленный звук и на секунду выглядит, словно немного свихнулся, что, похоже, выражает степень его недоверия к словам Дерека. Что ж. Дерек хотя бы попытался. Стайлз, наконец, поднимает голову и снова вздыхает.

\- На хер всё, я буду импровизировать.

На данный момент он сделал всё, что мог. И пусть экзамен Стайлза по криминологии будет через пару дней, ему было бы неплохо использовать это время чтобы немного отдохнуть. К тому же он только вчера сдал экзамен по «Преступности и политике».

Прямо сейчас Стайлз с радостью уснул бы лет на десять.

\- Я пойду в общагу,- бормочет он, решая забить на остаток дня. Он поднимается на ноги и принимается впихивать книжки в сумку.

К его удивлению Дерек тоже встаёт.

\- Эй,- говорит он, выглядя некомфортно.- Мы можем поговорить?

У Стайлза сердце ухает куда-то вниз.

Настал момент того самого разговора. Которого Стайлз так долго ждал. Когда, наконец, это происходит, то выражение лица Дерека кажется настолько серьёзным, что Стайлз понимает – он не готов. Потому что он почти уверен: результат разговора его разочарует. Конечно, Дерек не захочет с ним встречаться. Он один из самых популярных, звёздных игроков в кампусе. У него есть варианты намного лучше. А Стайлз – неуклюжий первокурсник, который слишком много болтает и с возрастом не стал таким красавчиком как Дерек.

Конечно, он ему не нужен.

\- Да,- быстро отвечает Стайлз, сразу же начав психовать.- Только… давай в другой раз, ладно?

Дерек открывает рот, словно хочет прояснить что-то, но Стайлз уже уходит, рвано машет всем рукой и закидывает сумку на плечо, пытаясь не перейти на бег.

Когда он бежит, Дерек, кажется, каждый раз сразу начинает подозревать что-то неладное.

\- - -

Экзамен проходит без сучка, без задоринки, и всего пара дней остаётся до каникул, приуроченных ко Дню благодарения. Стайлз всё это время избегает Дерека как огня.

Он понимает, что ведёт себя лицемерно, потому что отчитывал Дерека, когда тот бойкотировал его целую неделю, но Стайлз не в силах сейчас пережить отказ. Особенно непосредственно перед Днём благодарения. Отец летит к нему, потому что они проведут праздник у каких-то друзей, и Стайлз понятия не имеет, к кому они поедут. Провести целую неделю с разбитым сердцем в доме у незнакомцев – хуже этого ничего не придумаешь.

Стайлз примет сокрушительный отказ, когда будет к этому готов, а пока нет, спасибо.

Ему удаётся ускользать от Дерека вплоть до последнего дня занятий, и только тогда события принимают опасный поворот. Он идёт к себе в комнату, чтобы начать собирать вещи для недели в гостях у каких-то тайных, непонятных друзей отца, когда слышит, как знакомый голос кричит его имя.

\- Стайлз! Эй, Стайлз!

Он не бежит. Ну, почти. Но он и не оборачивается, просто увеличивает скорость как можно больше, при этом не переходя на бег. Когда он заворачивает за угол к общежитиям, то специально заходит в чужое здание, чтобы Дерек его не нашёл.

Он едва успевает зайти внутрь, когда видит, как Дерек бежит к настоящему общежитию Стайлза, выглядя растерянным, потому что Стайлз как сквозь землю провалился. Он ждёт десять минут, пока Дерек не выходит обратно, хмурясь, и позволяет себе выдохнуть только тогда, когда тот уходит.

Едва не попался.

Стайлз не гордится своим поведением, но он рад, что смог отложить катастрофу на какое-то время. Хотя бы пока не кончатся каникулы, и тогда он будет готов к тому, что Дерек его выбросит как ненужный мусор.

Всё замечательно.

\- - -

Его отец приедет и заберёт его завтра утром. Оказывается, им ехать шесть часов до дома семьи его друзей, и отец для этого берёт машину в аренду.

Стайлз не представляет, кто такие эти его друзья, потому что не помнит, чтобы кто-то жил в Западной Вирджинии, но отец почему-то подозрительно не спешит делиться деталями, сколько бы он не спрашивал. Когда они беседовали перед его вылетом, Стайлзу показалось, что голос отца звучал особенно самодовольно, словно у него был на редкость смачный секрет.

Он не понимает, о чём идёт речь, но нет никаких сомнений, что завтра он всё узнает, когда они будут на месте. Стайлз лежит на кровати в голубой худи Дерека, которую он нашёл смятой под подушкой, и уже почти засыпает, когда раздаётся стук в дверь.

Он напрягается и не сразу поднимается открывать дверь. Это не могут быть друзья его соседа, к нему почти никто не приходит, и он уже уехал на каникулы домой.

\- Это я,- раздаётся из-за двери голос Скотта.- Открывай.

Стайлз поднимается на ноги, облегчённо выдыхая, и впускает Скотта.

\- Видел Дерека минуту назад,- говорит Скотт.- Он тебя искал.

Стайлз стонет и падает обратно на кровать.

\- Он хочет поговорить. Ничего удивительного в том, что я не заинтересован быть посланным перед осенними каникулами.

Скотт падает на кровать рядом с ним.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что он тебя пошлёт? Он наверняка объявит тебе о своих романтических чувствах.

Ну конечно.

\- Ты что, ты его вообще видел? И как все за ним бегают каждый день. Сомневаюсь, что я у него в приоритетах.

Скотт со всей дури бьёт его по голой лодыжке.

\- Чёрт… за что?

\- Хватит нести чушь,- отвечает он.- Дерек сразу на тебя запал, с самой вашей первой встречи.

\- Просто проводить вместе время и встречаться – это совсем разные вещи.

Скотт снова его шлёпает, в этот раз намного слабее. Стайлз смотрит на него гневным взглядом и пытается спихнуть с кровати.

\- Но я почти уверен: он хочет с тобой встречаться.

Стайлз уверен в абсолютно обратном, но он не мешает Скотту пытаться его утешить и переубедить.

\- Ну, если ты прав, то ему всё равно придётся дождаться окончания каникул, потому что я не желаю проводить праздники с разбитым сердцем.

Скотт вздыхает.

\- Ладно, меня нельзя упрекнуть в том, что я не пытался. Не хочешь пойти за пиццей?

Стайлз думает о том, каковы его шансы встретить Дерека в магазине.

\- Давай закажем доставку?

\- - -

Стайлз ждёт отца на обочине в восемь утра, сжимая в руках сумку и стараясь слишком широко не зевать.

Он снова надел худи Дерека, потому что ему не хотелось его снимать. Стайлз стоит едва ли дольше минуты, когда подъезжает белый форд фиеста. Стайлз не подходит к машине, пока отец не нагибается к пассажирскому окну и не машет ему.

Затем он садится в машину и с комом в горле тянется к отцу.

\- Привет,- тихо говорит он, его ноги свисают из открытой двери машины, сумка давит на плечо, но он сжимает отца ещё сильнее.

Его чувство собственного достоинства оскорбилось бы, увидев со стороны эту картину, но Стайлзу сейчас наплевать.

\- Привет,- отвечает отец, удивлённый его энтузиазмом.- Стайлз, ты в порядке?

Стайлз отпускает его и залезает в машину полностью, закрывая за собой дверь.

\- Да,- слегка задыхаясь, говорит он.- Просто соскучился по моему старику.

\- Я тоже по тебе скучал,- говорит он, сжимая плечо Стайлза, затем оглядывается, нет ли машин, и выезжает на дорогу.

\- Так что, ты теперь мне расскажешь, куда мы всё-таки едем?

\- Не-а.

Стайлз вздыхает.

\- Надеюсь, нам не предстоит увлекательная охота за серийным маньяком по нескольким штатам и тебе не потребовалась помощь твоего отважного, сына-гения в поимке мерзавца.

Отец не впечатлён его предположением.

\- Ничего подобного.

Стайлз ворчит, ругая жутко раздражающих, загадочных отцов, и готовится к долгой поездке.

\- - -

Они останавливаются каждые два часа, чтобы дозаправиться и сходить в туалет. Обедают в кафешке на обочине шоссе, и Стайлз понимает, что наслаждается этим путешествием с отцом по незнакомой им земле. Хоть они и выехали так рано.

Ему приходит смс где-то в районе обеда, и его сердце выпрыгивает из груди, когда он видит имя Дерека на своём экране.

«Привет, мы можем поговорить?»

Стайлз даже не открывает сообщение. Просто смотрит на оповещение, не разблокировав экран, чтобы Дерек не понял, что он его прочёл. Он кладёт телефон под бедро и пытается изо всех сил не думать о предстоящем им разговоре.

Пару минут спустя телефон снова вибрирует. Стайлз подскакивает, почувствовав это, и снова вытаскивает телефон.

«Ты меня избегаешь, да?»

У Стайлза начинают гореть щёки, и он вообще выключает телефон.

\- Кто это?- заинтересованно спрашивает отец.

\- Никто,- бормочет он, быстро замяв этот разговор.

К тому времени, как они проезжают Моргантаун, Стайлз уже подпрыгивает от любопытства.

\- Так, где именно живут эти друзья семьи, с которыми я не знаком?

Отец усмехается, но продолжает молчать. Стайлз не понимает, почему он так стойко придерживается своего обета хранить эту тайну до последнего. И Стайлз понятия не имеет, каким образом это может быть сюрпризом именно для него.

\- Озеро Чит*.

Стайлз прищуривается.

\- Как будто это название звучит совсем не зловеще.

Отец лишь пожимает плечами, но Стайлз почему-то продолжает нервничать, хотя они едут уже шесть с половиной часов. Сейчас почти три дня, и Стайлз снова начинает чувствовать голод. Он надеется, что кем бы ни оказались эти загадочные незнакомые друзья, у них в доме полным полно еды.

Отец наконец-то сворачивает на дорогу, которая идёт вдоль подножья гор сквозь густой лес. Вокруг так много зелени, и Стайлзу начинает казаться, что воздух сразу становится намного свежее.

Когда вдали показывается дом, Стайлз увлекается, разглядывая его. Это большой дом. Нельзя сразу же определить его возраст, но почему-то кажется, что здесь живёт большая семья. Когда отец останавливается на подъездной дорожке и глушит мотор, Стайлз почему-то не спешит вылезать из машины. Он наблюдает, как отец выходит и направляется к багажнику, чтобы достать оттуда вещи.

Стайлз смотрит на него в зеркало заднего вида, пока отец не теряет терпение и не подзывает его жестами.

Открывается входная дверь.

Он вылезает со стоном, достаёт свою дорожную сумку и кое-как забрасывает её на плечо. Он едва успевает сделать один шаг, как двое взрослых выходят на крыльцо. Стайлз не приглядывается к ним, только отмечает их возраст, пока подходит к ним ближе вместе с отцом и что он их вроде не знает.

\- Джон,- говорит женщина, и что-то знакомое звучит в её тоне.- Стайлз. Очень рада вас снова видеть.

Стайлз, наконец, концентрирует своё внимание, когда отец протягивает им свою руку для пожатия.

\- Талия, Сэм. Очень рад, что вы нас позвали.

Внезапно до него доходит, откуда он их знает. Это Сэм и Талия Хейл. Родители Дерека. И это дом их семьи.

Вот блять.

\- Прости за всю таинственность, просто мы решили удивить тебя совместным Днём Благодарения Хейлов и Стилински.

\- Точно,- быстро отвечает Стайлз, думая о том, приехал ли Дерек или решил остаться в Дьюке на праздники. Он не помнит, обсуждали ли они планы на День благодарения. Вот дерьмо.

Они отходит в сторону, пропуская их в дом, и отец проходит вперёд за ними следом, пока Стайлз всё же не вспоминает, как пользоваться ногами. Он едва заходит в фойе, как на лестнице раздаются чьи-то громкие шаги.

\- Папа?- слышен голос Дерека, и тут появляется он сам, медленно спускаясь вниз.- Чья это машина…

Он замирает на месте, когда видит Стайлз и его отца. Стайлз роняет на пол сумку при виде него, чувствует, как её ремень сам собой сползает с его плеча, и она оказывается на полу.

\- Дерек,- ошарашенно произносит он.

Хоть у него и было какое-то время осознать тот факт, что он может встретить здесь Дерека. Это ведь всё-таки его дом.

\- Стайлз?- называет его имя Дерек вопросительным тоном. А затем он замечает худи, которую надел Стайлз, худи Дерека. Чёрт возьми, и зачем Стайлз её сегодня нацепил.

Становится понятно, что Дерек тоже не был в курсе. Если бы он знал, что Стайлз приедет, то не пытался бы ему написать.

\- Сюрприз,- зачем-то добавляет отец Дерека, и Стайлзу становится смешно, хотя оцепенение от ужаса его ещё не отпустило.

«Прекрасная» возможность избежать встречи с Дереком. Снова раздаются шаги, и внезапно в фойе из соседней комнаты врываются два младших ребёнка.

\- Эй, полегче,- говорит Сэм, хватая более высокого, пока тот не врезался в стену.

У них у всех похожие черты лица, как и у Дерека с сёстрами. Тёмные волосы. Необычные глаза. Идеальные зубы. Стайлз всё ещё не может отойти то того, что отец скрывал их поездку к Хейлам на целую неделю.

\- Ты Стайлз?- требовательно спрашивает младший ребёнок, изучая его со скептичным видом.

Кажется, всё становится ещё «прекраснее».

Дерек меняется в лице и воздевает глаза к потолку.

\- Чарли,- предостерегающе произносит он, и, кажется, приняв неизбежное, спускается к ним на первый этаж.- Не будь грубияном.

Чарли определённо точно смотрит на Стайлза с презрением, которое, как ему кажется, он абсолютно не заслужил. Он не припоминает, чтобы обижал ребёнка Хейлов, которого видит впервые.

\- Ах, точно,- мягко говорит Талия.- Уже столько воды утекло. Джон, Стайлз, это наши мальчики – Лукас и Чарли.

Лукас машет Джону из объятий своего отца, а Чарли продолжает хмуриться.

\- Рад нашей встрече,- искренне произносит шериф, улыбаясь им обоим.

Чарли умудряется выглядеть приветливо по отношению к отцу Стайлза. Так откуда вся эта ненависть к самому Стайлзу?

\- Лора должна приехать где-то через час, а Кора наверху,- поясняет Талия.- Не хотите разложить вещи? Боюсь, что у нас всего одна свободная гостевая спальня, и вы оба в неё не поместитесь, так что Стайлзу придётся спать у Дерека.

Если бы Стайлз не поленился и поднял бы сумку с пола, то он сейчас уронил бы её второй раз.

\- С кем Стайлз будет делить комнату?- переспрашивает он, уже начав паниковать.

Лицо Дерека каменеет.

\- С Дереком,- повторяет Талия немного громче, словно Стайлз её не расслышал с первого раза.- Почему бы вам не пойти на второй этаж, пока мы поможем Джону устроиться?

Стайлз смотрит на отца, пытаясь передать ему одним взглядом, насколько всё плохо. «Спаси меня», думает он, но отец лишь довольно улыбается и хлопает его по плечу, проходя мимо.

\- Как мы всё классно придумали, да?- спрашивает он.- Вы двое выглядите абсолютно обалдевшими.

Стайлз бросает на Дерека беспомощный взгляд.

\- Да уж,- с каменным лицом отвечает Дерек, затем разворачивается и идёт к лестнице.

Стайлз поднимает с пола сумку, чувствуя себя так, словно ему предстоит путь на смертную казнь, но идёт за ним следом. Боже, похоже, этот разговор всё же состоится прямо сейчас. Буквально в следующую минуту. И стоило столько усилий прилагать, пытаясь его избежать.

Дерек направляется по коридору к последней двери, которая находится дальше всего от спальни, где, по-видимому, живут Лукас и Чарли. Две другие двери закрыты, и Стайлз предлагает, что это комнаты Коры и Лоры. Если Лора, конечно, ещё не съехала, Стайлз не помнит, спрашивал ли Дерека об этом.

У Дерека классная комната. На дальней полке расставлены баскетбольные трофеи и много других наград, которые притягивают взгляд Стайлза, стоит тому оказаться внутри, и у Дерека кровать в японском стиле, которая, как знает Стайлз, не скрипит, когда ворочаешься.

Но как будто это что-то должно значить.

\- Ладно,- тихо стонет он, поставив сумку в углу и усевшись на кровать Дерека.- Давай поговорим.

Дерек складывает руки на груди и пригвождает его сердитым взглядом.

\- Значит, теперь ты готов говорить, раз застрял в моём доме на целую неделю.

Стайлз падает на спину, поражённо вздыхая.

\- Ладно, я признаю. Я пытался избежать твоего сокрушительного отказа, но оказалось, что вселенная решила мне отомстить своеобразным способом. Так что давай со всем этим разберёмся сразу.

\- Ты ошибаешься,- тихо отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз, наконец, прислушивается к нему.

\- Что?

\- Я не собирался тебя отшивать, но, похоже, у тебя на мой счёт своё сложившиеся мнение, раз ты решил всё, даже не спросив меня,- бормочет он расстроенно.

\- Ты не собирался?- переспрашивает Стайлз, садясь обратно и опираясь локтями на колени.- Серьёзно?

\- Да. У меня были серьёзные намерения на твой счёт. Я хотел рассказать родителям. И нашим друзьям.

Стайлз чувствует первый укол страха. Его сердце бьётся как сумасшедшее.

\- Ты говоришь в прошедшем времени. Теперь это статус наших отношений? Всё в прошлом?

Дерек не отвечает сразу же, и Стайлз выпрямляется и закрывает лицо руками.

\- Боже мой. Я всё на хер уничтожил, да? Я так облажался, чёрт возьми.

Дерек опускается рядом с ним на кровать и вдруг кладёт свою тёплую руку ему на спину.

\- Эй, эй,- тихо говорит он.- Всё нормально. Всё хорошо. Ничего не уничтожено, слышишь? Нам просто нужно всё обсудить.

Стайлз утыкается лицом в шею Дерека и пытается продышаться. Как он мог так сглупить?

\- Твой младший брат меня ненавидит,- вдруг говорит он.- А я его никогда не видел, так что…

\- О,- смущённо отвечает Дерек.- Я расстроился, что ты игнорировал мои сообщения. Чарли пришёл ко мне, увидел твоё имя на экране и… решил, что я нуждаюсь в защите от тебя.

Стайлз откидывается на кровать и смеётся. Он не может сдержаться. Его сразу посещают мысли, так вот каково это – когда у тебя есть братья и сёстры. Стайлз всегда был готов заступиться за отца, когда кто-то его доставал, но у Дерека всё совсем наоборот.

Вообще, это мило. Стайлз надеется, что сможет переубедить пацана. Он не теряет надежду. У него ещё целая неделя впереди для этого.

\- Он будет бороться со мной за твою честь?- спрашивает он, вытирая глаза со слабой улыбкой.

\- Уверен, что ты победишь,- отвечает Дерек, тоже начав улыбаться.- Наверное.

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Я до сих пор хочу тебя,- говорит Дерек, наклоняясь к его уху.- Я никогда не переставал тебя хотеть. Даже когда ты попросил взять паузу.

Он замирает, чувствуя, как сердце начинает колотиться ещё сильнее.

\- И… и что это значит?

\- Я расскажу о нас родителям. Я расскажу друзьям. Для меня это всё было в новинку, понимаешь? Я всегда думал, что мне нравятся только девушки, и это всё произошло так внезапно, вдруг я начал думать об одном тебе постоянно. Я никогда раньше не был с парнем и боялся говорить о чём-то большем, потому что, казалось, у нас просто секс без обязательств.

Стайлз смотрит на свои колени.

\- Нет, это был не просто секс. Сразу же после первого раза я был готов встречаться с тобой.

\- И сейчас?- спрашивает Дерек, придвигаясь ещё ближе.

Стайлзу вдруг становится сложно глотать.

\- Да, эм. Конечно, да.

Они смотрят друг на друга какое-то время, а затем Дерек прикасается ладонью к щеке Стайлза и целует его. Они слишком давно не были вместе, поэтому с остервенением набрасываются друг на друга. Стайлз пытается заполучить всего Дерека и сразу, практически закинув ногу на его бедро и прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

Дерек ловит его, и они оба падают на кровать, сжимая друг друга в объятиях и продолжая неистово целоваться. Когда они, наконец, отстраняются друг от друга, пытаясь перевести дыхание, у Стайлза уже успело покраснеть лицо, и он задыхается, а у Дерека опухли губы.

\- Чёрт,- выдыхает Стайлз.- Ничего себе. Эм… да.

\- Ага,- соглашается Дерек, гладя Стайлза по щеке.

\- Мальчики?- раздаётся голос Сэма, и они судорожно отрываются друг от друга, быстрее молнии взлетают на ноги и приводят в порядок одежду.

Стайлз быстро поправляет член, надеясь, что его стояк не слишком заметен.

\- Идём, пап,- кричит в ответ Дерек, бросив быстрый взгляд на Стайлза.

Стайлз идёт к двери, пытаясь успокоить своё бешено бьющееся сердце и совладать с охватившим его щёки румянцем, но Дерек ловит его за локоть на полпути.

\- Нам не стоит пока говорить обо всём моим родителям,- произносит он.

Стайлз хмурится и приподнимает бровь, глядя на него, его сразу начинают мучить неприятные сомнения.

\- Тогда они уложат тебя спать в другой комнате,- объясняет Дерек.- Если узнают, что мы встречаемся. Не знаю как ты, но я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался в моей постели.

Стайлз вздрагивает на слове «встречаемся» и улыбается Дереку, когда тот с намёком указывает на матрас. Да, он полностью за.

\- Ты очень умный парень, Дерек Хейл,- подчёркивает он, думая о том, что его отец тут же бы выселил его из спальни Дерека и, возможно, даже увёз из штата, если бы хоть на секунду у него закрались сомнения в том, чем они занимаются за закрытой дверью. Хоть Стайлз уже имеет полное право заниматься сексом.

Возможно, лучше ему не знать.

Дерек берёт Стайлза за руку, и они не успевают даже сделать шаг к двери, а Стайлз сжать его руку в ответ, как дверь открывается сама. Стайлз быстро отпускает руку Дерека и пытается не выглядеть подозрительно, когда к ним заглядывает Кора.

\- Мне показалось, что я слышала твой голос,- говорит она серьёзным тоном.- Дерек говорит о тебе постоянно, когда звонит домой по скайпу. Давно не виделись.

\- Спасибо, Кора,- сердито бормочет Дерек, а Стайлз смеётся.

\- Очевидно, что меня невозможно забыть,- легкомысленно произносит он.- Приятно снова тебя увидеть.

\- Взаимно,- немного ворчливо признаёт она, а затем закрывает дверь прямо перед их носами.

Стайлз удивлённо моргает.

\- Она тоже меня ненавидит?

\- Она ненавидит школу,- поправляет его Дерек.- И приближающиеся экзамены.

О. Стайлз ей не завидует. Дерек снова берёт его за руку.

\- Ты наверняка почти не увидишь её на этой неделе. Мама говорит, что она занимается круглые сутки напролёт.

Стайлз кивает и позволяет Дереку отвести себя на первый этаж. Он не отпускает его руку, пока они не оказываются на виду у родителей. Стайлз пытается не улыбаться как идиот. Но его отец сразу замечает что-то неладное.

\- Почему у тебя такое красное лицо?- без промедления спрашивает он.

Стайлз краснеет ещё сильнее, а родители Дерека и его младшие братья поворачиваются к нему, и все смотрят на него.

\- Эм,- запинается он.

\- В моей комнате может быть слишком тепло,- подключается Дерек.- Его немного разморило.

Стайлз пожимает плечами, стараясь выглядеть невинно. К счастью никого больше его покрасневшая кожа так сильно не интересует, и он идёт за всеми следом в гостиную. Он садится на диван, и Дерек тут же занимает место рядом с ним, садясь как можно ближе. Стайлз чувствует тепло его бедра, которое прижимается к его собственному, и старается притвориться, что его это ни капли не будоражит.

Обе семьи сидят и болтают какое-то время, делясь событиями своей жизни, которые произошли после смерти мамы Стайлза. Стайлз очень быстро понимает, что Лукас более тихий из двух братьев Дерека, а Чарли продолжает бросать на него злобные взгляды при любом удобном случае. Ему всего десять, но он уже неплохо умеет скрывать свои эмоции. Стайлз может по достоинству оценить его старания.

Кажется, только Дерек замечает его презрительные взгляды, направленные в сторону Стайлза, но Дерек так широко улыбается, что Чарли нечем подпитывать гнев, когда его брат выглядит таким безмятежным. Стайлз быстро понимает, что Дерек ведёт себя дома так же расслабленно, как и в колледже. Но самый большой плюс в том, что Стайлз теперь имеет полное право наслаждаться его тактильной несдержанностью. Когда Дерек растекается по дивану, якобы нечаянно закинув руку на спинку позади головы Стайлза, он понимает, что Дерек хочет быть как можно ближе к нему, не вызвав ни у кого подозрений.

Такого он вообще не ожидал от осенних каникул.

Сэм поднимается, чтобы сделать всем кофе и чай, Лукас следует за ним на кухню. Чарли устроился на ручке кресла, где сидит мама Дерека, как будто ждёт, что Стайлз атакует её в любой момент.

Он этому ребёнку совсем не нравится.

Дерек набирает кому-то сообщение, и Стайлз не обращает на это внимание, так как отец задаёт ему вопрос о Дьюке и его снова утягивают в разговор.

Сэм всех зовёт, когда напитки готовы, и Дерек утягивает Стайлза на кухню, чтобы помочь их принести. Лукасу доверяют чашку с горячим чаем, которую он аккуратно уносит, но Сэм запрещает Чарли что-то брать, хотя тот и забегает на кухню с предложением помочь.

Он сразу же надувается, и Стайлз само собой начинает вспоминать, каким был Дерек в детстве, и пытается не улыбаться слишком широко.

Они снова располагаются в гостиной, но с заходом солнца уже начинает холодать, поэтому Талия склоняется над их камином и практически мгновенно разводит огонь. Стайлз изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не прижаться к Дереку и не обнять его.

У него слегка кружится голова от счастья после всего сказанного Дереком, и ему сложно держать свои эмоции под контролем. Кроме того, ему страшно хочется секса, и, судя по тому, как Дерек сжимает пальцы в кулак, уронив руку на бедро, сперва поколебавшись, но в итоге всё же быстро опустив её на джинсы, что говорит Стайлзу: он хотел положить руку на ногу Стайлза, но в последний момент поймал себя.

Возможно, это неделя станет настоящей пыткой.

\- - -

Стайлз вспоминает, что нужно включить телефон, когда они сидят за обеденным столом Хейлов и нагружают тарелки едой. Его телефон тут же начинает вибрировать, на экране без перерыва возникают уведомления.

Это их групповой чат. Стайлз разблокирует телефон и отматывает к первому сообщению, которое он не читал. Оно от Дерека, и, видимо, именно его он и печатал раньше днём.

«Сообщаю, что мы со Стайлзом начали встречаться», гласит сообщение.

«Чтоооооо???!!», отвечает Эрика.

«Поздравляю», «Рад за Вас», «Наконец-то» и ещё кучу других сентиментальностей отправили их друзья буквально миллионом сообщений. В том числе кучу вопросов.

«Спасибо вам», печатает он, отправляя свой ответ. «Люблю вас».

Телефон Дерека вибрирует, он достаёт его из джинсов, читает сообщение, а потом улыбается Стайлзу. Тот улыбается в ответ, но быстро убирает улыбку с лица, потому что его отец слишком наблюдателен, а Стайлзу хочется делить постель с Дереком до конца недели, поэтому надо вести себя так, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений.

Так что он переключается на еду, набивая тарелку булочками, салатом с пастой, курицей и картофельной запеканкой. Дерек съедает почти две полные тарелки, хотя Стайлз не видел на его теле ни грамма лишнего жира. А он его пристально изучал.

Все забывают о разговорах и просто наслаждаются вкусной едой. Стайлз даже немного рад, что сейчас не нужно общаться. Он не очень уверен, что справился бы в данный момент с ролью просто друга Дерека, ему нужно ещё немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть и подготовиться. Они слишком часто флиртуют, общаясь. Стайлз понимает, что это всем очевидно, раз даже Скотт заметил, а он не самый наблюдательный товарищ.

К тому же, он боится, что сболтнёт случайно что-нибудь важное. Лучше ему пока молчать.

И он как-никак жутко проголодался.

\- - -

Дерек и Стайлз помогают убрать посуду, пока родители устраиваются в гостиной, потом Стайлз принимается за мытьё, а Дерек вытирает всё насухо и передаёт приборы и тарелки Лукасу, который раскладывает всё по местам.

Чарли сидит в гостиной с родителями, и Стайлз этому рад, хоть небольшой отдых от его осуждающего взгляда. Этого ребёнка совсем не просто переубедить.

\- Нравится на каникулах?- спрашивает Стайлз Лукаса, пока Дерек протягивает тому сухую тарелку, которая кажется слишком большой для мальчика.

\- Да,- застенчиво отвечает он, избегая встретиться со Стайлзом взглядом и ставя тарелку на полку рядом с Дереком.- Мы с Финном завтра поедем кататься на велосипедах.

\- Звучит круто,- с серьёзным видом соглашается Дерек, но исподтишка улыбаясь Стайлзу.- Где будете кататься?

\- По округе,- отвечает Лукас без уточнений.

Кажется, мальчик вовсе не из болтливых. Стайлз передаёт Дереку очередную тарелку, пытаясь не отвлекаться на его руки. Он закатал рукава рубашки, чтобы их не намочить. Чёрт, у него уже нет сил ждать ночи. Им придётся потерпеть, пока они смогут, не вызвав ничьих подозрений, отправиться наверх «спать». Может быть, он сможет уговорить Дерека сделать ему минет в ванной комнате, пока суд да дело.

\- Мальчики, вы закончили?- спрашивает Талия, заглядывая в кухню со строгим видом, который говорит Стайлзу одно: под этим суровым взглядом им будет непросто.

Так что стоит подождать подольше.

\- - -

\- Пошли,- наконец, говорит Дерек, когда разговор в гостиной понемногу сходит на нет, и все, кажется, уже почти засыпают.- Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Ему приходится стиснуть зубы, чтобы не ответить вопросом «это твой член?», но Стайлз всё же удерживается.

Он, конечно же, идёт за Дереком наверх.

\- Что такое?- спрашивает он, играя бровями.

Дерек закатывает глаза, сразу же понимая, о чём он.

\- Не это самое,- говорит он, опускаясь на колени и запуская руку под кровать.

Стайлз стоит, положив руки на бёдра, и наблюдает со слабым интересом, как Дерек что-то ищет. Это точно не подарок, потому что Стайлз сомневается, что Дерек спрятал бы его под кроватью. Но когда Дерек достаёт оттуда что-то небольшого размера и коричневого цвета, то Стайлз разевает рот от удивления.

\- Боже мой,- говорит он, выдёргивая медведя из рук Дерека.- Ты его сохранил?

Дерек кивает, пожимая плечами, словно пытаясь скрыть смущение. Это один из мишек Стайлза. Когда Дерек в последний раз был у него в гостях, у него был кошмар, Стайлз подарил ему этого медведя, сказав, что тот защитит его от плохих снов. Дерек обещал его вернуть, когда они встретятся следующим летом. Вот только они с тех пор больше не виделись.

\- Я же обещал,- смущённо отвечает Дерек, и сердце Стайлза трепещет от счастья.

Он наклоняется и без лишних раздумий его целует.

\- Оставь его себе,- говорит он, когда отстраняется.- Он явно помог тебе больше, чем мне.

Дерек улыбается и забирает мишку, когда Стайлз передаёт его ему прямо в руки, и не отпускает его ладонь, держа Сэра Джуниора между их сомкнутыми пальцами. Дерек наклоняется и снова его целует, забыв об осторожности. Стайлз отстраняется, когда слышит шаги по лестнице. Дерек идёт к двери и высовывается в коридор, а затем закрывает её.

\- Чарли,- поясняет он.

Стайлз в это время подходит к полке с наградами Дерека и сажает туда Сэра Джуниора. Он поверить не может, что забыл о медведе. Он также не может поверить, что Дерек его сберёг. Вот это верность.

Он подходит обратно к кровати и падает на неё. Дерек присоединяется к нему, и они оба тут же переплетаются друг с другом телами.

\- Кажется, я теперь знаю твой секрет,- наконец, произносит Стайлз.

Дерек вскидывает бровь.

\- Это Сэр Джуниор. Именно он одарил тебя этими мышцами и суперсилой, поэтому ты мне его так и не вернул.

Дерек смеётся и опрокидывает Стайлза на спину.

\- Я покажу тебе суперсилу.

Стайлз обвивает руками шею Дерека и умудряется перевернуть его так, что оказывается сверху. Дерек хмыкает и борется, чтобы снова повалить Стайлза на спину. Они трогают друг друга, соприкасаясь телами, и катаются по кровати туда-сюда.

Дерек всё же подминает Стайлза под собой, и они оба смеются, задыхаясь и не прекращая двигаться. Стайлз не пытается прятать свой окрепший член и обхватывает своей ногой скрытое под джинсами бедро Дерека, заставляя их тела ещё больше притереться друг к другу. Смех Дерека переходит в нечто большее, когда бугор в его штанах встречается с таким же в джинсах Стайлза. Они теряются в движениях, искра страсти превращается в пламя, и Стайлз с радостью готов не раздеваясь тереться о Дерека, пока они не кончат, но, похоже, Дереку хочется большего.

Он едва успевает наклониться и поцеловать его, и они оба не готовы отпустить друг друга, толкаясь друг другу навстречу и кувыркаясь по кровати, пока дверь в комнату Дерека не открывается.

\- Что вы делаете?- спрашивает Чарли, прямиком заходя в комнату и с подозрением глядя на Стайлза.

Дерек тут же с него слезает с красным лицом и пытается поправить свою одежду прежде, чем встаёт с кровати и спешит к своему младшему брату.

\- Мы просто развлекались. Эм… дрались. И что я говорил тебе о том, чтобы ты стучал в дверь? Ты уже спать должен.

Чарли закатывает глаза, но не сопротивляется, когда Дерек выводит его из комнаты.

\- Ты никогда со мной не играешь,- ворчит он.- Что такого классного в Стайлзе?

Стайлзу приходится сжимать рот рукой, иначе он начнёт смеяться, и что-то ему подсказывает, это не заставит Чарли его больше полюбить. Дерек вздыхает, но Стайлз слышит в его голосе нотки веселья.

\- Ну он хотя бы умеет стучать в дверь.

Затем Дерек выставляет Чарли и закрывает дверь. Он виновато улыбается Стайлзу, когда возвращается и падает на матрас рядом с ним.

\- Думаешь, он что-нибудь… видел?- спрашивает Стайлз, лишь слегка переживая.

Дерек пожимает плечами и со стоном утыкается лицом в шею Стайлза.

\- Хорошо, что мы были одеты.

\- Чёрт, я не прочь раздеться,- с жаром произносит Стайлз.

Дерек начинает целовать его шею, прикусывая зубами кожу, и Стайлз резко ахает.

\- Позже. Сегодня.

Блять, да.

Дерек тащит его вниз на первый этаж, и они встречают по дороге Сэма, который несёт обратно наверх Чарли. Он свирепо смотрит на Стайлза через плечо отца, когда тот проходит мимо них.

\- Блин, меня не любят в этом доме,- бормочет Стайлз, когда Сэм и Чарли проходят.

Дерек забрасывает руку ему на плечи.

\- Я тебя люблю,- тихо говорит он.

У Стайлза до сих пор алеют щёки, когда они присоединяются к родителям в гостиной.

\- - -

\- О,- стонет он, когда они, наконец, лежат голые в кровати Дерека, а пальцы Дерека растягивают его задницу.

\- Дерек,- стонет он как можно тише и тянется рукой назад, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, дотронуться до него, неважно до чего.

\- Шшшш,- отвечает Дерек ему на ухо, обдавая его своим дыханием, таким же горячим как и их тела, переплетающиеся друг с другом под одеялом. Стайлзу кажется, что он сейчас вот-вот загорится.- Ты помнишь, что нам надо быть как можно тише?

Стайлз сжимает свой член и проводит кулаком вверх и вниз, пытаясь изо всех сил сдержать стон, когда пальцы Дерека покидают его тело, и он начинает смазывать свой член лубрикантом. У Стайлза давно не было анального секса, игры с пальцами не считаются, так что Дерек старается растянуть его как можно лучше. Что занимает слишком много времени по мнению Стайлза, но это, конечно, мило, что Дерек хочет удостовериться на сто процентов, что не причинит ему боль.

Ни о какой боли речи быть не может, когда Дерек наконец глубоко проникает в его тело.

\- Оооо,- стонет он, и Дерек судорожно спешит закрыть его рот рукой, пока Стайлз продолжает стенать и подаётся назад.

\- Стайлз,- шепчет он срывающимся голосом.- Тебе надо… о, чёрт, вести себя потише.

Он откидывается в объятия Дерека, чувствуя, как его сжатый в кулаке член пульсирует.

\- Я сейчас кончу,- выдыхает Стайлз, они так давно не занимались сексом, и ему сейчас всё кажется слишком интенсивным.- Дерек, я…

\- Давай,- шепчет Дерек.- Я тебя держу.

И он держит. Стайлз пытается быть тише, но во время оргазма ему слишком тяжело себя сдержать. Хорошо, что Дерек продолжает закрывать рукой его рот, когда он кончает, запачкав спермой всю свою руку и стараясь оставить как можно меньше следов на кровати Дерека. Дерек, кажется, совсем об этом не думает, потому что в этот же момент он кончает глубоко внутри Стайлза, издав сдавленный стон.

\- Отлично,- выдыхает Стайлз.- И как нам теперь навести порядок?

Дерек смеётся и целует его в щёку.

\- - -

Они решают поехать позавтракать в ближайшем городке в местном кафе, которое Талия нахваливала. Стайлз же просто рад провести время с Хейлами и позавтракать.

Стайлз залезает в камаро Дерека, потому что в машине Талии места на всех не хватит. Кора впервые выползает из своей комнаты со времени их приезда, чему она, кажется, вовсе не довольна, и её волосы выглядят нечёсаными и немытыми. Но Стайлз всё равно рад её видеть.

Самое приятное в поездке в машине Дерека – это то, что они остаются одни и Стайлз может держать Дерека за руку, пока они едут. Это ужасно приятно. Стайлзу кажется, будто его сердце покрылось сахарной ватой и ему хочется писать сопливые романтические баллады.

Он спал в одной постели с Дереком. Они занимались сексом. Сегодня утром они проснулись вместе. Стайлзу не на что жаловаться. В особенности, когда они садятся за столик и молодая официантка подходит и принимает их заказ на кофе. Стайлз просит принести самый большой капучино из всех возможных и начинает изучать меню. Он очень голоден.

Он заказывает блинчики, а Дерек выбирает самый большой завтрак. Чарли хочет заказать то же, что и старший брат, но Сэм ему запрещает, потому что тот вряд ли сможет съесть его целиком самостоятельно. Чарли дуется, но быстро забывает об обиде, когда мама говорит ему, что он может заказать вместо этого блинчики с бананом. Лукас тихо пьёт свою воду и выбирает сладкие гренки. Отец Стайлза тоже пытается заказать большой завтрак, но Стайлз меняет его заказа на йогурт с фруктами и мюсли. Отец ещё не проснулся и не выпил кофе, поэтому особо не пререкается и соглашается почти сразу.

Небольшая победа.

Когда подходит официантка и приносит их еду, Стайлз ей благодарно улыбается и практически капает слюной на свои блинчики. Он не замечает, что она задерживается дольше необходимого, Стайлз просто сразу переключается на еду, не обращая внимания на окружающий мир.

Дерек ворует блинчик с его тарелки, и Стайлз чувствует себя достаточно великодушным сейчас и позволяет ему это сделать, потому что грех не поделиться такими чертовски вкусными блинчиками. Именно такими и надо делиться с ближними. Стайлз старается не слишком облокачиваться на Дерека, хотя ему хочется положить ладонь на его бедро, обнять его за талию и прижаться к нему - но в данный момент это невозможно.

Им нужно лишь дождаться вечера, когда они вернутся в постель Дерека. Стайлз должен проявить терпение.

\- Вам ещё что-нибудь принести?- спрашивает официантка, вернувшись, когда они всё доедают, чтобы собрать их пустые тарелки.

Стайлз вздрагивает, когда понимает, что она вроде бы обращается конкретно к нему, и чувствует, как сидящий слева Дерек напрягается. Отец замирает с чашкой кофе у рта и наблюдает разыгрывающуюся сцену. Стайлз вдруг начинает нервничать.

\- Эм, нет, спасибо, всё в порядке.

Официантка улыбается в ответ и направляется на кухню с их тарелками, оставив их стол пустым.

\- Почему ты не спросил её номер?- спрашивает отец, когда девушка уходит подальше, но все сидящие за столом слышат его вопрос.- Кажется, ты ей понравился.

Стайлз краснеет и принципиально не смотрит Дерека.

\- Я… эм, я кое-с-кем встречаюсь, пап.

Шериф на секунду выглядит просто поражённым. И родители Дерека теперь смотрят на него с интересом.

\- Серьёзно? Давно?

И хоть Стайлз и не смотрит на Дерека, но чувствует его взгляд на своём лице.

\- Недавно?

\- Ну почему недавно,- говорит Дерек, толкая плечо Стайлза.- Это давно назревало.

Он ещё сильнее краснеет и старается себя не выдать. Отец Стайлза и родители Дерека, кажется, выглядят весьма удивлёнными.

\- Ты её знаешь, Дерек?- спрашивает шериф.

Стайлз чувствует, будто падает в пропасть. Точно. Он же не рассказал ещё отцу о своей бисексуальности. Дерек бросает в его сторону резкий взгляд, но сглаживает неловкость улыбкой.

\- Да,- кивает он,- Стайлз весьма ею увлечён.

Стайлз смотрит на него пристально, не в силах отвести взгляд.

\- Да, это так,- тихо соглашается он, решая подать Дереку знак.- Мне очень нравится… она.

Уголки рта Дерека подрагивают, и Стайлзу жутко хочется его поцеловать.

\- Должен признаться, что это для меня большая неожиданность,- продолжает отец.- Ты ни разу не упоминал её, когда мы созванивались.

\- Это всё довольно недавно началось,- быстро отвечает Стайлз.- мы пока ещё не во всём разобрались.

\- Как её зовут?- спрашивает Сэм, но тут Дерек случайно разливает стакан с водой, облив ею по большей части беднягу Лукаса.

\- Прости,- спешно произносит Дерек, поднимаясь, чтобы схватить салфетки и, вернувшись, передаёт их брату, который безуспешно трогает мокрое пятно.- Ты в порядке?

\- Я в порядке,- отвечает Лукас, который выглядит так, словно ему совсем неприятен тот факт, что все обратили на него своё внимание.

Стайлз почти уверен, что Дерек специально опрокинул воду. Дерек никогда так не ошибается. Если уж на то пошло, то именно Стайлз более неуклюжий в их паре. Ему хочется рассмеяться, но его вряд ли поймут.

Ну, хотя бы Дереку удалось сменить тему.

\- - -

Следующая неделя была, наверное, лучшей в жизни Стайлза. Это сложно – скрывать их отношения, и не всегда приятно делать вид, что они не влюблены друг в друга по уши, но Дереку всегда удаётся устроить так, что они проводят хоть какое-то время вдвоём. А ночи, ночи всегда принадлежат им двоим.

Стайлзу удаётся немного наладить контакт с Чарли. Тот хотя бы не испепеляет его взглядом каждый раз, когда заходит в комнату, но разговаривать с ним он пока всё равно отказывается. Медленно, но верно. Стайлз не сомневается, что у него ещё будет возможность увидеть Чарли и убедить его – он не такой уж и засранец. Дерек уже предложил ему приехать в гости на следующие каникулы.

И Стайлз в ответ пригласил его приехать в Бикон-Хиллз на Рождество. У них ещё довольно много времени, чтобы всё распланировать. Стайлз грустит, когда им остаётся здесь всего один день. Им надо выехать завтра, чтобы успеть вовремя на занятия Стайлза и на самолёт отца. Хотя он понимает, что часто будет видеть Дерека в Дьюке, но было здорово провести время только вдвоём.

Стайлз не знает, как он сможет делить его с кем-то ещё. И, кажется, Дерек чувствует его настроение.

\- Давай прокатимся,- предлагает он, когда они сидят на диване.

\- - -

Он отвозит их на смотровую площадку в [«Куперс Рок»](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coopers_Rock_State_Forest), откуда открывается прекрасный вид на заповедник, в котором находится дом Дерека. Стайлз впечатлён, ещё даже не успев вылезти из машины.

Он подходит к деревянному барьеру и открывает рот от вида. Солнце начинает клониться к закату, подсвечивая облака различными цветами, придавая им фиолетовые и розовые оттенки. Затем он замечает, сколько машин припарковано вокруг, и чем с энтузиазмом занимаются тинэйджеры внутри них.

\- Все сюда приезжают целоваться?- с подозрением спрашивает он.

Румянец Дерека красноречиво отвечает на его вопрос.

Стайлз расплывается в улыбке.

\- Ну ладно, иди сюда, ты меня уломал.

Дерек улыбается и прижимает его к ограждению, сжимая руками его лицо и привлекая для поцелуя. Сердце Стайлза улетает куда-то высоко в небо, намного выше скалы, на которой они сейчас стоят.

Из всей недели у Дерека этот день оказывается одним из лучших.

\- - -

На следующее утро сумки Стайлза собраны, и он готов залезть в отцовскую машину и ехать.

Когда он на прощание обнимает родителей Дерека, то его охватывает чувство вины из-за того, что они их обманывали всё это время. Как он будет смотреть им в лицо как парень Дерека, когда они узнают, что Стайлз им врал? Он не хочет оставить о себе плохое впечатление с самого начала.

\- Слушайте,- говорит он, отстранившись и переведя взгляд на лужайку перед домом Хейлов.- Мы не были честны с вами.

Дерек выглядит удивлённым и встревоженным.

\- Стайлз…

Он смотрит на отца, который хмурится в их сторону.

\- Послушай, пап, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. Я би.

Отец вздыхает и хлопает себя по лбу.

\- Дерек,- говорит он, и это последнее, что Стайлз ожидал от него услышать.

\- Эм… вы о чём?

Дерек ярко краснеет, а его родители смотрят на них обоих по очереди и выглядят всё более растерянно.

\- Ты с ним встречаешься, да?- спрашивает отец.- Я должен был догадаться. Ты вдруг стал просто светиться.

Стайлз не пытается ничего отрицать.

\- Светиться от любви,- поясняет отец, и Стайлз тоже краснеет.

\- Ладно, наверное, нам стоило вам рассказать…

\- Могу вас уверить, что в следующий раз, когда вы будете жить под одной крышей, делить постель вы не будете,- с осуждением говорит отец.

Что ж, это, наверное, справедливо.

\- Хорошо.

\- Вы могли бы нам рассказать,- удивлённо говорит Сэм.- Мы тебя не перестали бы любить, Дерек.

\- О нет,- сердито говорит Талия.- Он не рассказал нам, потому что хотел, чтобы Стайлз спал в его постели всю эту неделю. А не потому, что думал: мы его осудим.

Оу. Может быть, честно признаться было не лучшей идеей. Стайлз понимает, что, скорее всего, невольно навлёк на Дерека гнев родителей. Не то что бы они могли его строго наказать, ему уже двадцать всё-таки.

\- Эм… это была моя идея,- пытается исправить положение он.

Дерек берёт Стайлза за руку.

\- Нет, не правда. Это была моя идея. Ты права, мама.

Талия вздыхает.

\- Мы понимаем, что вы взрослые. Но в следующий раз, Стайлз, ты будет спать в гостевой спальне. И больше никакой лжи, Дерек.

Ну хотя бы есть надежда на следующий раз. Стайлз кивает, что ещё он может сделать? Он всё равно рад, что признался. И радуется ещё больше, потому что, когда они стоят у машины, Дерек целует его на прощание. Прямо на глазах у их родителей. Стайлзу было бы стыдно, если бы это не было так мило.

Он не жалеет, что рассказал, и если судить по тому, как Дерек крепко обнимает его на прощание, то он придерживается того же мнения.

\- - -

Стайлз заходит в общежитие Сигма Альфа с Эрикой, Эллисон и Скоттом и предвкушает отличную вечеринку.

Он сразу же замечает в толпе Дерека, и при виде него его сердце начинает биться быстрее. Он стоит с Айзеком, Бойдом, Лидией, Кирой и ещё одной девушкой, которую Стайлз не узнаёт. Дерек немедленно замечает Стайлза и машет ему рукой, улыбаясь.

Скотт едва ли не прыжками подбегает к Кире и со смешком поднимает её на руки, сразу же целуя. Эллисон и Эрика спешат присоединиться к друзьям, а Стайлз подходит последним, позволяя Дереку сразу себя обнять с довольной улыбкой.

Девушка вдруг растерянно морщит лоб.

\- А это кто?

Дерек ослепительно улыбается.

\- Это Стайлз,- говорит он, прижимаясь к нему.- Мой парень.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дословно Cheat Lake переводится как Озеро Обмана.

**Author's Note:**

> *Mischief – дословно на английском беда, озорство


End file.
